About My Lover
by Resting-Madness
Summary: When you're in love, everyone should get in on it. How will their parents take the news?
1. Bath time and Supermarket Sweep

Disclaimers: I own no part of the characters, environment, or making of YuYu Hakusho just letting you know mengs ^_^. I also need to mention, now zoom in for this part, I'm broke as a joke which means that I don't make a profit with this work of fiction. *hard frown like a Mii character when you zoom in on them*

Warning: There's hmm hmm in them there words and by hmm hmm I mean sex. You've been warned minors, and what the what censors why can't we all just be grown ups and let the kids suffer in the age restrictions. Huh? Hm? Questions? Moving on.

Author's Note: Kon ban wa and happy 4th everyone, I've got coocs in the neighborgood- and yes that 'g' was purposeful- which means I can see a fireworks display for free. Burgers and seafood salads all around! Ejoy reading.

...

Swoosh...swoosh. Kurama's hands ran back and forth through the warm green water in his bath.

The red heads bathroom was done in natural Japanese design, with its wooden floor boarding going straight to the tub set low in the floor forcing you down two dinky little steps leading inside. A mini shower a distance away from the tub, along with a wooden drawer sink, and black porcelain toilet. Kurama had already done the showering part, now he sat back and relaxed in the tub. Lazily running the scented water on himself every once in a while.

"Hmm hmm hmm," The boy hummed lowly and tipped his head forward to splash water on his face. "Aaaa," He sighed out.

While Kurama was distracted with his task, he hadn't noticed the door opening in the distance; while he's scooping a handful of the bubbles that surrounded him into his hands, the intruder stripped his clothing off piece by piece. White scarf, long black jacket, blue shirt and black pants. Kurama was still unaware of anyone being in the bathroom with him, that emmersed in the comfort until he felt the arms coming around his back land a predator like grip around his body.

"Kurama," The fire demon breathed.

Kurama leaned back into Hiei's touch, closing his eyes. "Hiei..." He breathed back.

"Need some help." Asks the youkai without really meaning for it to be a question.

"Anytime." Replied Kurama.

Hiei's hands fell into the water then ran out as though they were frightened, to get water running down Kurama's chest, and the fox inhaled the sweetness of the water when sucking in a gasp over having his lover's hands brush his nipples.

Hiei's hands dip back into the water, only this time he made a point of making an under water wave rush over Kurama's member before the water went coursing back up the red heads body, by dragging the water forward then back with a force.

Hiei pinched Kurama's nipples between his fingers when they met the two little hard points on his lover's chest. And returning his hands into the water, he made another mini wave beneath it over Kurama's need, received a low sigh of pleasure from the red head.

When Hiei brought his hands back up to kitsune's chest his left hand slipped along to the fox demons back, between his shoulder blades then up to his neck. Kurama, who had his eyes closed the whole time suddenly snapped them opened from the feeling of Hiei's warm hands on his throat.

"Hiei..." He breathed feeling the warm wet hands massage the back of his sensitive neck.

Much like cats, foxes, or any animal family their necks are sensitive to touch. It's often so pleasurable that they instantly fall limp to it, which is why Kurama had always made a point to cover his neck up with clothing.

But being exposed now, Hiei was going to take full advantage as he dipped his hands back into the water and used the wet heat to wash Kurama's neck in a massaging touch. The red head was a flurry of pant when Hiei's fingers took over making quick scratches along the front, back and sides of Kurama's neck.

A fanged smile appeared on the fire demon's lips as he continued to scratch the back of his lover's neck, his free hand dropped into the water and upon exit he uses the droplets of water to sprinkle onto the back of Kurama's neck. Free hand back in the water, the index and middle finger held themselves out like chopsticks.

"Kuramaaa," Hiei whispered in a kiss, when the kitsune leaned his head back on Hiei's shoulder. A little pleasure for the ears as well as the body.

Hiei's fingers ran along side of Kurama's shaft at such a sudden fast pace sending the touched male forward on his hands and knees moaning. Hiei's smile broadened as he rocked against Kurama's bent over body, and his fingers soon fisted the rod, then he starts to jerk it. The youkai breathed lowly into Kurama's ear sending a wave of pleasure through him again.

Downstairs.

Shiori Minamino walked into the house after returning from work, hanging her car keys on a hook by the door she then looked around for any faces. "Hatanaka?!" She called. "Shuichi?" Nothing. _'Right, Hatanaka is at soccer practice. Shuichi should be home though.'_

"Aahh!"

Hearing the sudden shout, Shiori looked at the stairway. "That sounded like Shuichi." The woman hurried herself to the stairs to find the cause of her sons pain. "Shuichi?" She called faintly when she was at the door.

"Hhuuah,"

She heard a moment later. Nervous, she calls through the door again "I'm coming in." before pushing the door open.

From the side of Hiei's eye, he glanced over at the door then vanished. Kurama hadn't seemed to really notice until he heard his Mother's voice to snap him out of the ecstasy.

"Shuichi? Are you all right?" His mother asked.

Kurama caught his breath a second and nodded. "Sorry to frighten you mother, I just got some soap in my eye that's all."

Placing a hand to her heart she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you were in real danger."

Kurama placed a hand behind his head and chuckled lowly. "No. I just lost my grip that's all." Her son explained.

With a slight nod, his mother raised a hand for him not to explain before backing out of the bathroom pulling the door closed behind her. "Oh and Shuichi," she said through the closed door. "I'm going to pick your brother up from soccer practice. Then I'm going to the store, would you like to join me?"

"Yes mother, I just need to finish up here and I'll be right out." Kurama replied.

"Take your time." Waiting for her foot steps to fade down the hall.

Kurama relaxed again. "That was close." He stated.

"You're losing your touch, fox." Hiei said from the other end of the tub. "You didn't even notice when I came in." He drifted to the other side of the tub and into his lover's arms.

"Care to finish where we left off?" The kitsune asked.

"No," The red head cocked an eyebrow to Hiei's response. "It's your turn." The little fire demon explained.

With a smile, Kurama grabbed the wash rag and soaped it up washing up and down Hiei's back lovingly. The fire demon sighed into Kurama's chest where he rest his forehead. Letting the rag go lower, Kurama caressed it over the shorter male's butt, around to the side and between. Hiei moaned lowly into Kurama's chest feeling the cloth separating his entry when it ran between him. He wanted more from the touch so he rocked his hips downward against it.

"Kuramaa" He breathed.

The kitsune kept up the steady rubbing until the rag fell gently away from his hand being replaced with the side of his fingers as his thumb ran along the outside of Hiei's soft rump. Gently one of Kurama's fingers dipped itself into his body then it came back out, then slipping it in again it was soon joined by another finger.

He moved himself up and down over the red head's fingers moaning gently, still with his face planted into his lover's chest, and the little fire demon placed kisses along Kurama's chest then to his nipples.

When his lips removed themselves. Raising a hand, Hiei brushed his the pad of his thumb over the pert little bud, while the index finger made half circles around the perimeter. Kurama let Hiei rock up and down over his fingers at his own pace until he pulled them away replacing it with his throbbing erection that needed to release from the attention Hiei had given it a moment ago.

They both let out a moan in unison feeling it go inside- while he felt himself fully entered. Hiei kissed Kurama's neck while they rose and fell with each other. The fire demon's teeth nibbled gently on his lover's skin but Kurama shook his head. "No Hiei, it may bleed later and I have to leave."

Obeying what Kurama said Hiei resisted his urge to bite into him.

"Faster." Hiei whispered.

Kurama obliged, speeding himself up. Moans and hisses explode like fireworks into the steamed air; and the water rocked a sloshed back and forth.

"Aauuhh!" They both called out together in a hug.

"I'll be waiting for you." Hiei stated disappearing.

Kurama looked around the quiet bathroom and smiled. Calming his breathing, he grabbed for the soap and finished cleaning himself.

9 9 9

"Every week it's the same thing," Yusuke was saying placing hands behind his head as he walked. "Do the shopping for this week Yusuke, and don't screw it up." He impersonated his Mother's voice. "If we've got all this much money to be shopping every week, why don't we hire someone to do it for u-...Hey!" The spirit detective broke into a huge grin. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted with a wave.

When the red head looked up seeing his lover in the distance he grinned and rushed up to him. "Urameshi..."

The spirit detective greeted his lover with a kiss on the lips.

"What'cha doin' Urameshi, buying drugs?" Kuwabara asked seeing the money in the spirit detective's hand.

Hearing that, Yusuke turned his happy expression into one of annoyed answer by narrowing his eyes adding a frown, and he replied. "Nooo. I'm shopping for my mom. Dummy."

"Sorry," Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"Aaw who cares, you wanna help?" Asked Yusuke, glancing into the store and taking a step back from the opening door when the person on the other end came out.

Kuwabara reached for the bar that opened the door, and held it opened for the woman and her children.

"Yeah yeah, can I have a treat now, mamma?" A little girl begged.

"When we get home." The woman answered before turning to Kuwabara and saying. "Thank you, young man."

"You're welcome, ma'am." The red head replied.

"Have a nice day." The woman bowed politely, then walked away with her children following behind her.

"Weeelll, look at this." Yusuke was saying.

Kuwabara looked around wondering what the spirit detective was talking about. "Look at what?" He asked.

"Ha," The boy walked into the store talking along the way. "If I'd of known I was dating a boy scout I would have cleaned my act up ages ago. Wouldn't want any badges ripped off ya cause I'm such a slob."

Kuwabara blinked from what he'd heard, but followed his lover into the store. Walking beside him, a huge grin appeared on his face as he marched cheerfully beside Yusuke. "That comes from my natural upbringing, ya know." His chest puffed out with pride that Yusuke would notice such a thing about him. "Aaand with enough practice you can be just as good." The red head boasted on.

"Uh huh," Yusuke said looking around for the aisle they were supposed to be in. "Get me a basket, okay?" He said to Kuwabara.

"Oh sure," Picking up one of the baskets beside them, Kuwabara walked up behind Yusuke and started into the conversation again. "I'm serious Urameshi, and people sometimes even give you rewards for it."

Yusuke smiled into a laugh saying. "No thanks, I think I'm fine the way I am, and one good-samaritan in this relationship is enough." The boy walked away without another word.

"Suit yourself." Stated Kuwabara. "What are we buying anyway?"

"Minor things, mostly junk that'll go in a day." Grabbing a package of noodles, Yusuke looked the brand over and put it back. "Can't get much for 40 bucks." He commented going to another aisle.

"Well sure you can," Kuwabara stated with a cheer. "I know what it's like to be on a budget, we lived that way when I was a kid." Placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder he placed a hand to his chest and looked into the distance. "Leave the shopping to me Urameshi."

Stunned the spirit detective replied. "What?"

"I'll get you tons of good stuff and even have change to spare," Letting go of his lover's shoulder Kuwabara took a step forward and went on saying. "Just leave it in my capable hands baby, and all will be well."

"Ah hah hah, you know you scare me when you talk like that." Yusuke stated and walked away from him. "Besides, I'm not some charity case, and I'm _not_ a girl. So cut it out with all that _baby_ stuff, okay?" He knew full well his red haired lover called Yukina that more times than a little bit, and he would not be using it on him as well. Couldn't he go with something a little more _manly_. Then he would accept it.

Walking off, Yusuke mutters something Kuwabara couldn't understand but the red head followed along. They walked quietly up and down the aisles of the supermarket not saying anything until Yusuke turned around and faced his lover. "Well what are you waiting for, shop!" He stated.

"Oh right! Well uuuh… we'll need some really good noodles for the soup I'm making." Kuwabara noted to himself. "And some vegetables, and a few eggs..." Yusuke listened to him go on about the groceries then he replayed what Kuwabara had just said.

"Wait a sec, what do you mean '_you're_ making'?" Yusuke asked. "Who says you're staying?"

"Well I figure it's the perfect time to tell your mom about us," Kuwabara stated, sounding as though he meant 'duh, you should already know why'.

"No offense but, you're not meeting my mother to be introduced as my lover. So just forget about it." The spirit detective remarked with a protective tone to his voice.

Kuwabara couldn't understand why not. There has to be some kind of explanation to his reason for saying no. "Well why not, don't you think she should know?"

"Not that I think she would care, but it's really none of her damn business who I see or not." Yusuke was saying feeling his voice tensing and getting louder.

"Alright Urameshi, calm down." Kuwabara said with an understanding low voice. "You don't have to tell her about us, it's no big deal."

Yusuke sighed and started walking again. "Hey," he said in a nicer tone. "Let's not go getting all soap opera on me. I just wanna wait a while, that's all."

Kuwabara could understand that, but they have been going together for months now. He thought that maybe it was about time that they came out into the open with their parents- well, at least Yusuke's mother. He personally could never tell his own parents, they'd never allow it. Their only son gay, can't carry on the Kuwabara name for them, and dumb as a post. Ha! He'd never see the end of that nightmare. No thank you.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara started but was cut off from the spirit detective pointing ahead of them saying. "Hey, isn't that Kurama?" Kuwabara looked ahead seeing their red headed friend grabbing a bag of oranges from a bundle. "Hey it is!" With a well welcomed distraction the two of them paraded over to their friend and his mother.

"Hey Kura-..." The words hung in Yusuke's mouth seeing the fox demon shake his head as a warning. "Shuichi." He quickly recovered.

"Shuichi?" Kuwabara wondered out loud. "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said in his usual tone of neither particularly happy nor sad. "I didn't know I'd be seeing you two today."

"We've been around. You shopping with your mom today, or buying for yourself?" The spirit detective gave the fox a wink and he instantly blushed.

"Oh, hello Yusuke." Ms. Minamino said when she turned around and saw the dark haired boy behind her, along with another boy she'd never met before.

"Hey Ms. Minamino." Yusuke said.

"Ma'am." Kuwabara chimed in with a slight bow.

"Hello, what's your name?" The woman asked the boy.

"This is my friend, Kazuma."

She said another hello to him when her son introduced the boy and received a smiled reply.

"I hardly ever get to see many of Shuiichi's friends, this is a real treat for me." Ms. Minamino mentioned. "Are you doing the shopping for Atsuko, Yusuke?" The boy nodded his answer and she went on speaking. "That's wonderful, it's nice to see a son that's so helpful to his mother."

Yusuke turned away placing a hand to Kuwabara's shoulder exampling for him to do the same. "Shuichi is Kurama's human name, she doesn't know about his demon half."

"Ohhh," The red head replied and turned himself forward.

"If it's alright with you mother, I'd like to stay with my friends if you won't be needing me any further." Kurama asked without a real question.

"Go on, I don't mind at all. Meet me at the front of the store in a half hour okay?" Kissing her son on the cheek she waved walking away. "Goodbye Yusuke, it was nice seeing you and nice meeting you Kazuma."

"Goodbye ma'am." The scratchy voiced red head replied. Then turned to his fox friend with a laugh on his face. "Shuichi? Ahahahaha!" He burst into a hysterical laugh.

"Yes well, don't let my mother hear you calling me 'Kurama', she wouldn't understand." The boy requested.

"Done deal." He gave thumbs up. "I won't blow your cover Kurama." The three of them began walking along the aisles.

"Good to know." Kurama said flatly, and when noticing the picture before him he smiled. "Planning a romantic dinner?"

"Heh heh, I wish. Urameshi's shopping for his mom." Kuwabara explained.

"Isn't that nice of you." Kurama congratulated his friends helpfulness towards his mother.

"Yeah well, she's not gonna do it." Yusuke grumped and walked a distance from the two.

"Did I strike a nerve?" The fox demon asked.

Kuwabara sighed in exhaustion. "I think Urameshi's had it with mothers for today." He scratched the back of his head. "I kinda mentioned that he should tell his mother about us, and he fell an eruption short of a volcano."

"I can imagine, I don't know what I'd do if Hiei wanted me to tell my mother about us." Kurama murmured.

"What?" Kuwabara moved his body into an odd position as though he didn't want something on Kurama to rub off on him. "Don't tell me you think the same thing."

"Well..." The fox demon trailed off. "It's not an easy subject right off, so I can understand Yusuke's feelings towards the matter."

"I think you're both wrong." Kuwabara stated lowly.

Yusuke peeked around the corner back at the two stranglers and shouted. "You two coming or are you planning on leaving back there."

The two laughed nervously as though they'd been caught in a scandalous act. "He's going to be trying today." Kurama said through a false, 'nothing's up', smile.

"Ohh yeah." Kuwabara said with a hint of joking in his voice.

"Hey Kuwabara…. look what I found." Yusuke said tossing something in the swordsman's direction.

"Banana's?" He wondered. Looking at Kurama, the fox demon shrugged.

"Let's go, that stuffs not gonna put itself in the basket." They heard their friend saying an aisle or two ahead and they laughed uncomfortably again.

"Can I go home with you?" Kuwabara kidded. And Kurama chuckled lowly to himself.


	2. Hey Gorilla

_'Look at meee...'_ Urges Yusuke, who's sitting in his living room with Kuwabara.

The two of them came home from shopping and found themselves alone, so naturally the first thing they did was...watch the newest episode of Dragon Ball Z. Which happens to be Yusuke's favorite show; but being alone right now he didn't exactly find TV to be a top priority.

_'Damn it! Look at me!'_ He thought again. _'Can't be obvious about it...' _Looking around the house he wondered what he could use to get Kuwabara's attention. _'Nnnooo...'_ He thought passing up the _kick him_ method.

Scanning the room with his eyes he noticed the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

_'Bingo!'_ Blinking as though he'd just heard what he thought, he shook his head._ 'I've been hanging around Botan too much.' _The spirit detective reached forward and grabbed a banana from the bunch and started to peel it's skin back.

"Maaan, Goku sure is letting Uub off easy," Kuwabara was saying mostly to himself. "You think that this kid could really be Buu reincarnated? Kinda creepy if you ask me."

_'Uh huh, that's reeeally interesting Kuwabara, now look at me!'_ Yusuke turned himself side ways on the couch and spread his legs just enough for the allure. "Hey gorilla," He started to say; Kuwabara looked at him. "want a banana?"

The spirit detective placed half of the peeled fruit in his mouth and started to suck on it like he's giving a blowjob, then he winked at Kuwabara, who grinned like an alligator on crack.

"I sure do!" He climbed into his lover's opened legs, and placed his mouth over the other end of the fruit.

Leaning them back into the middle of the couch so they are lying down, the two of them sucked their end of the banana as though they were doing it to each other. Every so often a tongue would slip out just passed the fruit, and onto the other's lip.

Kuwabara, never wanting to be out done by Yusuke for anything, grabbed onto his lover's crotch between their legs then kneads it and rubs it in heavy petting circles. Yusuke opened his eyes feeling the sudden attention on his sensitive area, but closed them again melting into the feeling.

"Mmm." He sighed through a stuffed mouth.

Noticing the slight mess he was leaving around Kuwabara's face, Yusuke slid his mouth from around the banana and kissed it off through sensual long licks. Taking his tongue around under the red heads chin and the side of his mouth until he was finished, he then repositioned himself and took the banana back into his mouth getting close enough to Kuwabara to actually kiss him.

As they sucked the fruit in a battle to get to the other person's mouth, their teeth slid up and down gradually breaking it down into what now ressembles a hot dog. They sucked on in a pattern, up and down, so the red head pulled and kneaded Yusuke's member in the same way through his unzipped jeans.

Yusuke ground himself into his lover's hand, enjoying the win he was giving him. Everyday was a contest with them of who does it best, but this was a loss that Yusuke would just have to admit to.

"Mmmhh," Another muffled moan, this time from Kuwabara as he leaned closer into the spirit detective.

Just as Yusuke got a full grown erection he heard a click behind them. _'Shit.'_

Just as the door began to open the two of them bit off their end of the banana, then hurled themselves to opposite ends of the couch like from the start.

"Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara..." Atsuko muttered walking past the two of them to the kitchen.

They couldn't reply because they had to swallow the rest of the banana they were eating.

"Hey Ms. Urameshi," Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and the spirit detective shrugged.

She walked back out of the kitchen with a can of mixed nuts in her hand, then she flopped down between them on the couch and sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is looking for a job." Atsuko mentioned dully. "How do they expect everyone to be good at everything, they should just let you be; they should just let you go there and be paid once every two weeks."

Yusuke grabbed a handful of his hair gesturing behind his mother's back to Kuwabara, that he was gonna rip his hair out. "So what are you kids watching? Dragon ball? You know that show is gay based right?" She picked up the remote and changed the channel.

It took all the strength Kuwabara had not to laugh at that, then he stood up and bowed to Yusuke's mother. "I've gotta go ma'am, good luck with the job hunt." He said before walking to the door. "See ya Urameshi," He called over his shoulder when the door was opened.

Atsuko looked after where Kuwabara had just gone and shrugged with her arms out, shaking her head. "He sure left in a hurry, and here I was gonna invite him to stay for dinner."

Suddenly the door reopened and Kuwabara walked back in. "Well since you put it that way," He laughed in his pause. "I'll stay, I can even give you a hand in the kitchen."

Atsuko beamed hearing that, she didn't really feel like cooking and planned on going to bed actually. "Wonderful, I'll start the stove." She stood but then plopped back down. "I didn't realize how tired I was, Yusuke could you and your friend do it?" She asked sweetly.

The spirit detective scrunched his face up to protest, but walked into the kitchen with Kuwabara on his heels.

"What do you think you're doing Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked when they were out of earshot.

"Well she said I could stay." The red head defended himself with a motherly shield. "She already likes me Urameshi, so what's your problem." It was more of a statement than a real question.

"Just forget about it and help me fix dinner. I know she won't do anything." Yusuke muttered under his breath while starting the stove, then he walked to the cabinet a little ways away from it. "So what'dya need?" He asked the red head.

"Hand me a carrot, a radish, and that pack of noodles up there," Yusuke looked around the kitchen and started to take the things out that Kuwabara needed and put them on the counter. "Chicken breast, two leeks and a-.."

"Slow down will ya, I can only remember so many things at once." Yusuke griped.

"And uhhhh, chicken stock."

Yusuke didn't even know what that was, muchless where he'd stuck it when they unpacked the groceries. "Right, chicken stock… where was that again?" He asked with an arm behind his head.

"I got it." His mother said so suddenly Yusuke nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mom what are you doing in here?" He asked with no real question, just demand.

"I said 'I was gonna make dinner', so what are we having?" She asked.

"My specialty, Sumo wrestler stew!" Kuwabara announced with pride.

"I've heard of that," Yusuke's mother replied casually.

"Yeah right." Yusuke muttered and sat at the kitchen table.

Both Atsuko and Kuwabara looked at him, and he straightened up from their stares asking.

"What?" He crossed his arms and turned his head away from them. "Just cook your dinner and leave me alone."

"Don't mind him, he's always cranky when he's hungry." Atsuko stated, and Kuwabara laughed to himself.

"Don't worry little baby, we'll make dinner as fast as we can."

Atsuko laughed merrily hearing the red head's remark, and nodded to agree.

"He does act like a baby doesn't he?" The two of them laughed their heads off.

"Baby baby," Kuwabara chanted.

Yusuke was boiling over with anger, and he stood up shouting. "Stop calling me a baby you ass hole!" He made a retreat into the living room and they quieted down.

"Geez, I was only joking." The red head stated. "Think I should go talk to him?"

Atsuko shrugged, she didn't really care either way. She was used to his fits of rage.

"You start dinner ma'am, the recipe is in the cook book." He slid the apron off and walked out of the kitchen.

Walking down the hall he heard Yusuke's door slam shut. "Urameshi," He said through the door when he reached it. "Can I come in?" He tried to lower his voice into a serious and soothing one, but it wasn't working on Yusuke because he called through the door saying.

"Take a hike."

Kuwabara's mouth twisted up in anger to yell at him but he fought the urge. "Listen I'm sorry for calling you a baby before..." Silence. "Come oon! I said I was sorry." He listened for the his lover's voice. "Fine then, _whatever_, dinner's at six." Kuwabara, defeated, turned away from the door until he heard it open.

"Change your mind?" He asked, but Yusuke yanked him into the room slamming the door closed behind them.

Their mouths engulfed each other's hastily, and the spirit detective yanked Kuwabara's shirt free from his pants then shoved his hand down inside.

The red head banged the back of his head into the door feeling the tingle run up his back. "What about..." His words broke from the panting. "your mother?"

But Yusuke didn't say a word, he just continued jerking Kuwabara off while kissing his lover's neck.

"Wait a sec," The red head pulled Yusuke's hand free, and picked him up sitting him around his waist.

Walking them over to the bed Kuwabara laid them down, but Yusuke rolled over to be on top.

The spirit detective rocked up and down on his lover's lap grabbing the waist band on his pants yanking them down, then he un-fascines his own sliding them away.

"Uuh," Kuwabara moaned feeling his hot member pressed against Yusuke's but he couldn't give in to this, his mother is right in the kitchen!

"Urameshi wait." The red head protested when he felt a finger around his anus. Expecting a finger he instead got the whole package shoved in. "Aaahh!" Kuwabara moaned.

In the kitchen, Atsuko is busy chopping the leek for the stew when she hears the shout. "I told him not to bother." She said to herself and could only imagine the beating the poor boy was getting for calling her son a baby. But oh well, they've been fighting since they met each other, why break it up now.

Rubbing the backs of Kuwabara's bent legs, Yusuke slammed into him, not making a sound while Kuwabara panted and moaned from the feeling. His arms and legs, that are wrapped around the spirit detective's body, have to grip down like a vice.

He was seconds away from exploding with every minute of the in and out ram, and Kuwabara knew he wouldn't be able to keep his voice down from the unexpected event of it. Just as he started to release himself with a pleasured sigh, Yusuke drowned him out moaning loudly into his mouth to dull the noise and they lay there in a heap panting.

...

When the two returned to the kitchen Atsuko had everything under control, sure the slices were a little thick but it wouldn't ruin the stew at all. "I think I did everything right, but you're gonna have to check it." Atsuko stated.

Kuwabara looked into the pot and gave her a reassuring smile. "It looks ok to me."

"Good, you can take over now. Right?" The woman said taking a step back.

"I'd be happy to; stand back and let iron chef Chen take over." The red head said, grabbing the apron he was wearing a moment ago and whipping out a bandana that read, 'Iron Chef' across it's front.

"Chef who?" Asked Atsuko.

"Don't ask." Replied Yusuke.

"In about thirty minutes you're gonna taste the reason why this is my specialty." Kuwabara boasted proudly.

"I'll set the table." Yusuke's mother chirped.

"This isn't gonna be like that time we made pizza is it?" Yusuke asked the red head.

"Uh uh, this time I know I can make it- and go wash your hands 'cause-" With a glance over his shoulder he turned back to Yusuke with a smile, "I know where they've been."

Yusuke smirked and leaned forward whispering back. "You didn't seem to mind when you were sucking them clean."

"What are you guys whispering about, I've heard every man joke in the book." Atsuko was saying when she returned to the kitchen, and saw the two backing off of each other.

"Nothing mom. I've gotta go wash my hands." Yusuke walked into the living room then into the hallway bathroom.

Atsuko couldn't believe her ears, her son would never say, and to be more precise, _do_ anything like that before. "Being friends with you sure has changed him." She mentioned walking over to the stove and looking down into the pot.

"He really has ma'am."

With a nod, Atsuko dipped a spoon into the stew and gave the broth a taste. "Not bad, you should come over here and cook more often."

Kuwabara chuckled to the thought of that. "I might just do that, if it's alright with Urameshi."

"If what's all right with Urameshi?" Yusuke asked when he came back into the kitchen.

"Nothing Yusuke." Atsuko said walking over to the table.

"Stew's ready." Kuwabara announced and they all sat down to eat.

At first, they were eating in silence.

Deciding to break the, soon to be, long lasting mood of the room, Atsuko looked up at her son and Kuwabara. "Well, looks like my son went easy on you this time," The two paused mid-bites wondering if she knew what they were doing in his bed room. "There aren't any bruises." She finished.

Kuwabara made a face of relief then a smile thinking. _'Not where you can see them anyway.'_

Yusuke slid his hands under the table and onto Kuwabara's leg, giving it a squeeze.

"Deh!" He made a sudden sound of pain when Yusuke touched the little welts his fingernails left when they were in the room.

"Something wrong Kuwabara?" Atsuko asked.

"N-no ma'am, just uuuh.. swallowed it wrong."

She made a sound in her mouth of 'oh' and went back to eating. Yusuke winked at Kuwabara, who grinned in return.

...

"Thanks for having me over for dinner Ms. Urameshi." Kuwabara was saying as he left the house.

"Atsuko, Kuwabara, and your welcome. Stop by anytime to cook it." She waved him off and Yusuke walked out behind him, closing the door.

"Kuwabara, listen," He started but the red head blushed and scratched the back of his head saying.

"That was pretty sexy back their Urameshi, we should do it again sometime."

"Haha, I thought so." Yusuke replied wrapping his arms around his lover's neck saying. "See why we shouldn't tell my mom about us? It'll just ruin everything." He kissed him wishing he could go further but he pulled away.

"Yeah I guess so… but think of how much we could do that and know she won't care?" Kuwabara stated walking away.

"That doesn't even make sense doofus! Just go home, I'll be by tomorrow."

Kuwabara chuckled to himself as he walked down the outside corridor to the elevator.  
Letting out a sigh, Yusuke laughed flatly and went back inside.


	3. Someone's Sleeping in My Brother's Bed

Kurama is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. _'I hate when I have to sneeze while brushing.'_ He rubbed his nose with the back of his free hand and continued brushing.

The only sounds in the bathroom were the running water and a soft swishing sound as the toothbrush coursed through Kurama's mouth. His shoulders slumped, as he continued the slow grueling brushing then he spat in the sink, rinsed his mouth, and walked out of the bathroom hitting the light switch down as he left.

_'I didn't realize just how tired I was until now,'_ The red head thought as he entered his room.

A small form had one side of the blanket sticking up, outlining a body.

_'Hiei must already be asleep.'_ Kurama smiled lovingly. Going over to the bed himself, he pinched the candles dead then lay himself down, closing his eyes.

"What took you so long?" Hiei asked not seconds after Kurama snuggled in for bed.

"Nightly duties tend to take awhile, sometimes."

Hiei didn't really care either way, he was just glad that Kurama was back. The fire demon would have never slept in the bed with Kurama before if not for some nights when the kitsune would take his blanket from his bed and sleep under the window sitting up, just to be next to Hiei.

But lately they braved it all from, kissing longer than a second with his mother right in the hallway to, trying their hand at sex in other places than the bedroom. But their favorite scandal of all, was nothing more than snuggling up with each other at night in the same bed.

"Sorry if I had awakened you." Kurama said drowsily.

"I wasn't sleeping." Was all Hiei said before feeling the gentle arms of the fox demon wrap around his body and pull him in closer.

"Oh."

It was so quaint that Hiei couldn't help but feel the need to lean up and kiss the fox. A single kiss... but a nice one.

There was silence a moment then Kurama cleared his throat and spoke. "Hiei, there's a chess match at school tomorrow, so I'll be home late." He waited for Hiei's usual- 'Hn, more ningen activities.' but it never came. Kurama lowered his vision and smiled. _'Sleeping.'_ He cuddled his face to his and closed his eyes. _'I'll tell him tomorrow then.'_

The dark clouds that were forming over the afternoon finally exploded at night, and a storm raged outside. A suction sound was heard in the distance right before a large KA-BOOM!

"Aahh!" Hatanaka shouted and pulled his comforter over his head.

He hated storms with a passion, and usually found himself in the hall, and in his brother's room on nights like these. He'd join his mother but her bedroom is too far away with larger windows than the other rooms, and he couldn't take seeing the lightning flashing that vividly.

A sudden snap in the distance sent the younger boy flying out of his room down the hall, with his blanket around his shoulders much like a cape. "Shuichi, can I sleep in here with you?" He asked his knocked out brother.

Not hearing an answer he couldn't just stand in the hall way, so he let himself in, closing the door behind him. Hatanaka walked over to the bed and tried to get in, but his hand hit something that was never there before.

"What the-...?" He wondered briefly feeling forwards to touch it again. _'It's warm, and it has hair...maybe Shuichi found a stray animal and brought it home with him.'_

Pulling the blanket quickly over to see what new pet they might have, the lightning flashed in the background revealing the tiny body of a human. "Shuichi what's...?" He couldn't find words, he just looked.

He wasn't sure what to think, until he saw them unconsciously give each other a kiss. The boy's eyes nearly dropped out of his head, and he backed away from the bed and ran out of the room.

...

The next morning, Kurama came down for breakfast. "Good morning mother, Hatanaka." He said casually.

"Good morning Shuiichi." Replies Shiori, placing a plate in front of him.

Hatanaka remained quiet, eating his cereal. Kurama thought that to be weird but he shook it off as nothing, even people his age can have their trying times.

"What will you boys be doing today?" Ms. Minamino asked sitting down to breakfast.

"I have a chess match after school and won't be home until a little later." Kurama said.

His mother smiled at him then turned to her other son. "Hatanaka?" She asked him; he shrugged indifferently. "What's the matter?" Her face was concerned with a serious frown.

"It's uh..." The young boy began but decided on keeping quiet.

Kurama looked at him with question as well; true, people do have trying days but this attitude wasn't like his brother at all. Maybe he could talk to him later.

Hearing the door bell ring five times, Kurama pushed his chair back and cleared his dishes. "That's Yusuke," He walked over to the table and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Goodbye mother, Hatanaka." He said patting the boy on the back, and he shrank away from his touch without actually making the movement.

Kurama sensed the unsaid feelings, but didn't know where it could have come from._ 'Hm. No time to analyze this, I don't want to be late.' _He grabbed his books and walked out of the door.

"Heey Kurama!" Yusuke greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Yusuke, where's Kuwabara?" The red head looked around in question.

Gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb the spirit detective replied. "Still at home." Kurama made a low sound of 'oh' as Yusuke went on. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute, and if he's around he's just gonna start up again." The two started walking away from the house and onto the side walk.

The clouds were still hanging around from last night's storm, threatening the people below to make even an odd glance at them and they'd down pour. Placing his hands behind his head, Yusuke leaned the weight of his head back on them slightly then he started whistling.

Even being as patient as Kurama you'd find his stalling ridiculous. "...Yusuke?"

He peeked an eye opened then turned to him. "Yeah?" He asked trying not to be obvious that he is, in fact, stalling about the conversation.

"You wanted to tell me something, remember?" The fox reminded.

Yusuke sighed. "Well, it's about Kuwabara and my mom," The spirit detective began.

It made instant sense to Kurama now, and he smiled at Kuwabara's determination on the subject. "He still wants to tell her about the two of you." He said rather as a statement than a question.

"Yeah! I mean he won't let up, not even for a minute." His arms dropped from his head and he talked with his hands. "It's beginning to get on my nerves. I don't know what to do."

Kurama couldn't understand why. He had been introduced to Yusuke's mother at one point and though she's often referred to as 'a drunk', she seemed level-headed and nice to him.

"I think maybe you should just give in and tell her." Kurama said. "You never know, she may surprise you."

Yusuke felt himself tipping over with exhaustion on that side of the vote. "I thought of all people you would understand. I mean, you wouldn't tell your mother about Hiei, would you?"

That was a 'no'. Kurama could never tell his mother about...about his lover, Hiei. "It's different for me, Yusuke..." Kurama explained. "Hiei isn't human like Kuwabara, she wouldn't understand."

"Ah ha!" The spirit detective pointed a told you so finger. "You couldn't tell your mother either, so why should I tell mine?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Yusuke, it's completely different for me. Hiei isn't-..." But the spirit detective cut him off saying.

"Excuses, excuses, you wouldn't have to tell her that he's a demon, just dance around it."

Kurama could always do that, but Hiei meeting his mother wasn't the issue at hand. The problem was supposed to be about Yusuke telling _his own_ mother about he and Kuwabara, not the other way around.

"...Are you embarrassed about the two of you?" Kurama then asked.

Yusuke could only look at his friend, then he shook away the question answering. "No. It's not that, why would I be embarrassed about us?"

Kurama made a mental shrug, and they continued walking in silence.

"I'll go get him." Yusuke said when they made it to the swordsman's house. He ran up the concrete path to the front door, shoving it open once he'd turned the knob. "Kuwabara come on! I thought you'd be ready by now?"

The spirit detective looked around the living room half expecting the red head to be sitting in front of the television, but he was nowhere in sight.

"I'm in the kitchen Urameshi!" He heard the scratchy voice call.

With a smile creeping up on his lips, he walked into the kitchen and saw his love eating breakfast still in his boxers and tank top. "What the-...?" He muttered when he seeing him this way. "You're still eating?" Picking up the bowl, Yusuke devoured what was left inside.

"Heeey!" Kuwabara protested, but the bowl was placed back down on the table, empty, as the day it was made.

Yusuke retreated into the living room calling over his shoulder. "Get dressed and come on, or we're going without you."

Kuwabara looked sadly into his bowl with tears welling falsely in his eyes. "But I wanted to eat it." His head sank between his shoulders in a sob.

Outside. Kurama waited for the two to leave the house, but sees only Yusuke return. "Where's Kuwabara?" He asked.

"Inside getting dressed, and they called me slow." Yusuke stood outside wanting to go back in but he waited patiently until Kuwabara came out.

"Yusuke?" Kurama started, but didn't wait for Yusuke to protest this time. "I really think you should reconsider this, you obviously don't care who knows about the two of you, so why is your mother an acceptation?"

The spirit detective really didn't know. He just didn't wanna tell her, was that so much of a crime!? Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Alright Kurama, since you seem to be on Kuwabara's side in this, I'll agree to it."

Kurama was no fool, there was a pause in his words as the 'but' and he knew more than well what the 'but' was.

"If you tell your mother about you and Hiei being together. You don't have to say anything else about him."

Kuwabara, who was walking up to them in the distance grinned and said. "Tell who anything about who?"

Kurama, looking at Yusuke, sighed and said. "I'm going to tell my mother about Hiei and I. And _you_ Kuwabara, are going to be formally introduced to Yusuke's mother as his lover, as well."

The red head couldn't believe his ears, in fact, his whole body seemed to jump back from the words. "Whoa! Seriously?" Kuwabara asked.

Through a sigh he replied. "Sure Kuwabara, _you're_ finally gonna tell my mother about us." With that, Yusuke walked down the sidewalk whistling again.

"Me?!" Kuwabara wondered if he'd heard right. "Urameshi wait!" He ran to catch up with him.

Kurama chuckled lowly at their everyday antics, but his face soon furrowed with a sigh._ 'Yes, maybe it would be better for both Hiei and me if my mother knew my secret...' _Looking on ahead to his friends that were about to get into an animated fight he shook his head lightly. _'I just wish I knew how to tell her without getting the wrong kind of response.'  
_  
"Kurama, you comin!" Kuwabara called.

Kurama raised a hand and ran to catch up to them.

9 9 9

Back at the Minamino house, Hatanaka is standing in front of Kurama's door. His hand reached out for the knob but he pulled back. _'No.'_ The boy shook his head._ 'I have to know what's in there. There's no way I saw what I saw last night.' _Putting his hand on the knob and giving it a turn without pushing it he sighed. _'There's no way that Shuichi is...'_

Hiei was walking around Kurama's room looking through one of Kurama's books that he found in his desk. _'What does he see in these things anyway?'_ The fire demon wondered as he skimmed the pictures and pages. _'He picked up an axe.'_ Hiei mentally sounded out.  
Without his knowing it, the door to the room swung open. Hiei had vanished instantly before the boy's eyes could even adjust to seeing what was in the room.

He sighed to himself and skimmed the room with his eyes. _'I shouldn't go inside...'_ The boy thought. _'I shouldn't...it's none of my business, and it was dark... I could have been imagining the whole thing.'_ Hatanaka sucked up his nerve and placed a foot inside the room. _'That wasn't so hard.'_ He put the other foot inside. _'What am I doing, I was seeing things.'_ He turned around and walked down the hall and out the front door.

When the boy was outside, he couldn't help but look up at his brother's window. "What the-…?" He said lowly seeing the curtain move over from a rather large crack that was made from the other side. His fears pricked up, and he ran the whole way to school.


	4. Car's Gone

Kuwabara and Yusuke waved goodbye and walked away from the school, rapidly, actually, almost at a run. Their walk was a silent one, but Yusuke could feel the unasked question in the air and he turned to his love and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He said to be a little more obvious.

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

_'God this guy really is dense.' _Yusuke thought then grinned slyly asking. "Well aren't you gonna ask why I said yes to telling my mom about us?"

Kuwabara kept his pace steady and his eyes forward then he shrugged. "I just figured Kurama said something to you about it, and you caved." Seeing Yusuke's frown, the red head laughed knowing that he was right. "It didn't take a genius to figure it out."

"No kidding, you got it right off." This time it was Yusuke who laughed; but Kuwabara just rolled his eyes. "Come on it was a pretty good one, you walked right into it." He continued to laugh.

Smiling Kuwabara simply said. "Whatever Urameshi, see ya tomorrow." He turned at the corner and started for his house.

Yusuke turned himself in the opposite direction and started for his own house, until he noticed that Shizuru's car wasn't in the drive way. "Heey Kuwabara!" The red head turned to his name.

"Yeah?" He said a little low for someone far enough away.

...

The two of them tore each other's clothing off tossing them aside to the floor in a heap. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss and they held a vice grip to each other's faces. When ever their lips parted they found their tongues exploring the other person's mouth and face.

The two of them were still tumbling around on the bed to see who would be on top, and Yusuke won the battle by pinning the swordsman to the bed by his wrist. His mouth dove down onto Kuwabara's and he sucked powerfully at the tip of his tongue. "Uuah," Moaned the red head when his lover moved away and rimmed him, under his chin, to his chest then down to his naval making a little nipping circle around it when he was there then he continued down to his more private area.

Coursing it along his shaft to the very head, he licked the slit at the tip receiving the wet reward dripping out. Yusuke freed Kuwabara's hands only to get a nice hold on the boy's waist while he went to work. The red head's legs tensed from the more than enjoyed feeling he was receiving but he wanted to get a little action himself.

"Aauuhhh," Pant a moment than tries again. "Urameshi hang on." The boy held the sides of his lover's face and raised his head up a bit. "Let's sixty nine." He panted out.

Yusuke smiled taking his time letting the hot member slide from his mouth. His tongue swished back and forth while his lips clamped down tighter. The sensual surge, scrunched the boys stomach in.

"Aah!"

Yusuke chuckled under his breath liking his lover's reaction to it, then he pulled away. Kuwabara let himself lay flat on the bed again and he picked Yusuke up by the waist placing him down on his face slowly, taking his time as well, licking gently back and forth on the dangling heat before him.

Just as Yusuke melted into the feeling and waited for his shaft to be enclosed in the warmth of Kuwabara's mouth it went past it and onto his pelvis, then his balls were met with Kuwabara's mouth. Yusuke's whole body shook feeling a shock wave run up his spine. He bit his tongue to resist the scream that was coming out.

His breathing is a ragged pant now, and he tried bobbing his hips up and down in his mouth but Kuwabara was holding him too steadily. "Aaaahhhuuahhh." Yusuke moaned. The red head mock-chewed one of the tasty pieces of meat into his mouth, with his lips over his teeth for protection.

He finally had him completely rested on his face and he continued to suck away at them. Yusuke was too engrossed in the feeling he was receiving, but he felt a gentle push between his shoulder and he remembered to dip his head down and do the same.

Yusuke took Kuwabara's entire shaft into his mouth and he sucked. His hands slid around the red head's butt as he grabbed a hold of his balls to see how he liked it. He felt Kuwabara's stomach arch up onto his own and he rocked forward and back, gliding his abs along his body.

The two of them moaned through a mouth full and continued sucking. Kuwabara felt the little puddle forming in the dip of his neck and his hand slid up his chest and picked up the spirit detective's abandoned member. He rubbed it up and down while their body boat waved up and down.

Kuwabara could feel where Yusuke was going next and he lifted his butt up off the bed letting his lover's finger dip into his anal passage taking them into a seventy one position as Kuwabara's free hand caressed up Yusuke's backside. His index finger played around the hole running little circles around and around.

Until it slipped casually inside, their fingers pumped in and out of each other and they paused for a moment from their blowjobs to moan then they picked right back up in it. Their hands caressed their balls and chains, increasing the friction until they both shot off. Yusuke on Kuwabara's chest and Kuwabara in Yusuke's mouth.

The red head's head fell back onto his pillow letting his exhausted mouth take a break. While his finger continued to pump Yusuke's hole. The spirit detective licked his lover clean before resting his weight down in a slump, his face was laying carefully against Kuwabara's sex, letting his hot pants run off and on his lap.

"Aaah!" Yusuke called out feeling Kuwabara remove his finger when he was done, just as he had with his. The spirit detective rolled off to the side and lay against the bed. Kuwabara sat up and joined him at the bottom end of the bed. The two shared a brief kiss, then rest in each others arms with a sigh.

Yusuke felt his strength slowly returning, and he gave Kuwabara a kiss before getting up. "I gotta go, okay?" He said plainly.

"Yeah sure," Replied the red head watching him move about the room to dress. "So about your mom" Kuwabara was saying. "when are we gonna tell her? Today or tomorrow?"

Yusuke glanced at him a second while zipping up and wiping the cum off his stomach and he replied. "Hmm, tomorrow. I need time to think of what to say."

"Okay." Though he didn't believe him at all.

Yusuke walked over to the bed and climbed on top of him giving him one last kiss. "See ya." He said, sliding away and walking out of the room.

"Yeah, see ya."

9 9 9

At the Minamino's.

Hiei waited patiently for Kurama to walk through the door. He was looking out the window as he often did, but he didn't see the fox walking up the sidewalk._ 'Where is he?' _He wondered. _'I'll give him five more minutes, then I'm going after him.'_

Luck gave him the next best thing, as he saw Yusuke walking by the house. He smirked slightly and vanished.

Yusuke walked steadily along whistling a tune to an anime he's seen before. He couldn't remember the name, something like trij- tri..ah, not important. _'Now what should I saay?' _He wondered. _'Say mom guess what? I'm gay!' _He rolled his eyes to that one. _'Oh that'll blow over big...' _He looked ahead of him and saw the little point of black before the actual face. "Hey Hiei." He said and continued by while the fire demon fell into step with him.

"Yusuke." He said flatly in response.

They walked in silence. _'This is beginning to become a pattern.'_ Yusuke thought.

Hiei looked straight ahead then asked. "Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke shrugged and said. "At school. He's doing some chess thing."

Hiei's eyes narrowed at that. "They can keep you after as well."

"Ha, that's what they do best, especially to guys like me."

Hiei didn't get the joke, but Yusuke chuckled to himself. Looking around the fire demon smirked and said. "I don't see the ape anywhere. Did you finally break up?"

Yusuke blinked then laughed slightly. "Noo, he's at home- and don't even say that, it puts it out there." The spirit detective quieted after that.

"Why are you walking around then?" Asked the youkai.

"I'm thinking about something." He replied quietly.

Hiei wasn't much for whose doing what but, being bored all day, he needed to talk to someone.

"You see, it's like this," Yusuke continued on. "I'm gonna tell my mom about Kuwabara and me, and I kinda need to think of a way to break it to her." It was quiet a moment.

"Hn, baka." Hiei remarked.

"Why, what's so stupid about that." Asked the spirit detective.

"Kurama wouldn't waist his time, because it's none of their business." The fire demon stated.

Yusuke couldn't believe his ears. "Noow somebody is on my side." He couldn't believe it. "Where the hell were you all day when I was debating this with Kurama and Kuwabara?"

Hiei was clearly confused.

With a wicked grin Yusuke cleared it up for him. "Ohh, that's right, Kurama never got a chance to tell you because he was gone all morning." Yusuke clasped his hands together and chuckled starting to feel a little better that he wasn't the only one on the other end.

"Tell me what?" Hiei asked, pausing in his steps.

Yusuke held back his laughter and said. "Kurama's gonna tell his mom about you too! He's gonna have a hell of a time coming up with a way to do that." The spirit detective started to walk again but Hiei remained still.

'He wouldn't.' Hiei could still hear Yusuke babbling on ahead and he turned away and vanished.

...

At Kuwabara's house. The red head is searching through his closet for something nice to wear tomorrow. A suit? Maybe his normal attire? Nah, he wanted to wear something that said 'I'm not too concerned with what I wear but if I have to put something on it'll be nice.'

"Let's seeeee," He mused to himself. "something red maybe?" He examined his wardrobe carefully and sighed. "Maybe I'll just go in a suit?" He took his only suit from the closet and held it against himself like the woman did in their dressing rooms. "Hmm, can't really tell much from just lookin' down, maybe I should get a camera?"

The curtains blew gently over at Kuwabara's window, but he hadn't noticed since he was back in the closet again. Hiei peeked inside and remained in the window sill. He had never actually been to Kuwabara's house except once during that- Christmas thing, but they remained downstairs the whole time playing those ningen games.

'Such a fool completely oblivious to attacks.' Hiei thought with a smirk.

"Hey Hiei." Kuwabara said plainly and continued to rummage through his clothes.

'How did he?' The fire demon wondered.

The red head came from his closet showing a sly grin. "Guess you didn't know my spirit awareness has gotten better, I could sense your energy."

With a tight smirk, Hiei shrugged it off and turned himself in the window to a more comfortable position saying. "Hn, who really cares anyway..."

Kuwabara chuckled to himself knowing that deep down the half pint was impressed. "Now where was I?" The red head placed a shirt on his bed and slid his own off to change into the dressier one.

Hiei watched, bored, sighing when the red head was through with his life long task.

"So what do ya think?" Kuwabara asked, taking him by surprise and Hiei smiled with a little fang saying. "You're not actually going there like that are you?"

Kuwabara looked down and frowned. "What? You don't like the shirt?" He asked.

Hiei turned his nose up saying. "I meant your face."

Feeling his blood boiling Kuwabara raised his fist in anger and shouted. "What?! You wanna say that to my face shrimp boy!"

Hiei was in Kuwabara's face like a flash causing him to step back. "You're ugly." He said and returned himself to the window missing Kuwabara's fist that sailed at him.

The red head grumbled but returned to his normal state and shrugged. "You think you're such a hot shot," He commented. "Well I can't wait to hear what Kurama's mom says about _you_ tomorrow." He went to his closet muttering under his breath.

Hiei's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?" He asked trying to seem as though he didn't really care it was just a legitimist question.

"Cuz Urameshi and Kurama were talking about it earlier." He tossed three shirts behind him and onto his bed and continued talking. "I owe that guy a huge thanks. If he didn't agree to telling his mom about you, Urameshi wouldn't have agreed to it either."

"Agreed to?" Hiei asked.

"Sure, it was his idea that if Kurama told about you he'd tell about me, he's a pretty stand up guy to be doin' it too."

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he thought absently. 'I'll kill him.' Meaning Yusuke.

"So how's about this one?" The red head asked tugging another shirt over his head.

"Just as bad as the last." Remarked the fire demon.

"If you're gonna sit around insulting me, you don't have to stay." Kuwabara snapped at him, knowing he was being overly sensitive but the task at hand was a little important to him.

"No." Hiei eased himself to the floor and walked over to the red head's bed and sat down quietly.

"Heh heh, that's better." Kuwabara chuckled and walked back into his closet.

Hiei used the opportunity to look around Kuwabara's bedroom. It was simple but nice, though not as nice as Kurama's room. But nice all the same. He looked at a pair of pictures sitting on his TV stand and walked over to see them up close.

The first one was an obvious couples picture with both he and Yusuke trying to out do the other with a flexing pose and the second of the four of them and Koenma- older Koenma. That was taken after the tournament by Botan.

This time Kuwabara had a huge grin on his face and his arm around Yusuke with his fist twisting into his hair and the spirit detective may have been smiling but it looked as though he were gonna toss him over his shoulder at any second.

He and Kurama were a little different but not entirely; Hiei looked as though he didn't wanna be there and Kurama had an adorable smile on, with his arms around Hiei's neck. The picture made him smile a little, Kurama kept his copy in his photo book which Hiei looked through when ever he was at school.

Remembering where he was he returned to the bed noticing that he hadn't even heard Kuwabara mumbling about this and that while he looked for something to wear. "What do you think of this one?" He asked, joining Hiei at his bed. The fire demon just gave him a bored expression.

"Well I like it, I think I'll go with this one." He removed the shirt and pants without hesitation because he knew Hiei of all people wouldn't look even if he were bare butt naked in front of him. Slipping into a pair of jeans he yanked a blue, white and tan t-shirt on and started to pick up his scattered clothing.

Hiei sat quietly watching then said almost too low to be heard. "...Kuwabara?"

Thinking he was mistaken the red head almost didn't answer but he was pretty sure he'd heard him say his name. Instead of making him uncomfortable by picking on him about it he just turned and asked. "Yeah?"

'Dammit. I was hoping he hadn't heard me.' The fire demon thought. "What do you plan to say once Yusuke tells his mother about the two of you?"

Kuwabara hadn't thought that far ahead, he figured Atsuko and Yusuke would hash it out for a while then she'd say 'do what you want' and he'd say 'I planned too' then all would be normal. "Gee, I don't know." He finally said. "What about you, you think Kurama's gonna tell his mom everything about you and him?"

Hiei knew Kurama wouldn't be that stupid, but to be tricked into something like this by Yusuke wasn't exactly smart to begin with. "I don't plan on saying anything about it, except to Kurama when I change his mind."

Kuwabara looked horrified, shocked, and shook his head raising his voice unintentionally. "W-Heey! You can't do that!" Hiei was already standing up to leave. "This means a lot to me and if Kurama doesn't do it, Urameshi might back down."

"Not my problem." Hiei said half way through Kuwabara's words but he'd heard him any way.

"What do you mean not your problem, so make it!" He ran to the window and stood in front of it with his arms spread out.

"Move." The fire demon demanded with a hint of force in voice.

"Uh uh, not until you listen to me." Kuwabara said.

Hiei sighed and decided to listen even though he didn't really need the big ape to move aside while he got by, he just figured he'd humor him for today.

"Now listen, wouldn't it be great if you could spend time with Kurama, non-stop, anywhere in the house even though people are around? It can't be any fun hiding all the time."

He had a point there but it wasn't enough to convince him this whole thing wasn't a dumb idea.

"And she doesn't have to know everything just that you two are seeing each other."

Hiei wasn't impressed and started past the swordsman again.

"Wait wait!" He called turning around and grabbing onto Hiei's clothes giving him the saddest face he could make.

"Please Hiei, I know you and me don't always get along too good," He started and Hiei rolled his eyes. "But I've always thought of you as a pretty good guy- sure a little creepy and moody sometimes but all the same pretty ok..." He paused seeing if it were working then he just shouted out. "You gotta!" He was nearly in tears, he never wanted something so badly in all his life.

Hiei yanked his clothing free and climbed into the window saying. "We'll see."

"Gee thanks! And good luck tomorrow." Kuwabara cheered to himself and turned away from the window.

"I don't need it..." He was about to disappear until he stopped and muttered. "Don't think we're friends or anything now but, maybe you won't screw up as much as I thought you would."

With that he was gone. "Was that Hiei...being _nice_ to _me_?" He laughed slapping a hand behind his head then said. "Oh well take what you can get."

...

Author's Note: Geez, spicy cheecheechee


	5. Waking Up

Kurama is walking very casually home from school and reading a book as he does so. It's now around 4:38; and he's more than ready to fall into the arms of his little fire demon. Since his mother wouldn't be home until 5 something, and his brother would undoubtedly be at a friend's house after classes. The two will be alone for a good hour or so and he had every intention of using that free time to their advantage.

That was good enough to make him avoid stopping to smell the roses, as they say. Raising his bookcase to his chest he stuffed the book he was holding back inside and walked hastily along the sidewalk.

"Hi Shuichi." One of his chess friends waved when he passed him at the stop sign.

Kurama waved back and continued along the rest of the trip uninterrupted and in silence. When he reached his house, he smiled to himself when pulling out his key to unlock the door, which in fact had only locked it. _'That's odd.' _He thought and unlocked the door.

The first thing he heard was the television going and he wondered if maybe his mother were home, but instead he found his little brother sitting in the kitchen humming some tune he was listening to on his walkman. Hatanaka hadn't noticed his brother walk into the room until he heard the weight of Kurama's school books drop onto the table. Kurama figured he might as well do his homework too since he and Hiei wouldn't be getting that alone time after all.

Blinking back to reality Hatanaka took his headphones off, and blushed his vision down at his homework. "Shuichi I didn't hear you come in." He said almost bashfully.

Kurama smiled at his little brother replying. "You're not supposed to listen to music when you're doing your homework."

The younger boy looked away saying. "I know."

He slipped the walkman onto the seat of a vacant chair, then got his head back in the books. Kurama was already well distracted in his homework, so his little brother took this as an opportunity to study him.

'Shuiichi looks likes he always does,' the boy thought. 'He still sounds like himself too.'

Kurama wasn't oblivious as to what was going on around him and he knew his brother was watching him, but he couldn't figure out why? "Something wrong?" He asked.

The boy quickly shook his head and turned his attention back to his work. Kurama shook his head with a smile and returned his attention to his work as well.

Hatanaka figured he was just being silly. He hadn't seen anyone in his brother's room. It was so dark that he only thought he saw someone in there, but it could have easily just been a shadow or a stuffed animal. He didn't know everything about his brother so there is a good chance he sleeps with a fury friend to keep him company when ever he's scared. He used to do that once himself, until he grew out of it but he still has friends with bed pals.

Smiling at his realization he began to do his homework again, until something else struck his attention. When he opened the door to his brothers room a book fell right in the middle of the room as though someone had dropped it...Where had that come from, and who was the person in the window? Hatanaka wasn't entirely sure if he had really seen anyone but someone had to have moved the curtains from inside the room.

"Uhh," He heard his voice and couldn't believe he was gonna ask about it. Kurama looked up to show him he had his undivided attention. "Was...I...?" He trailed off.

Kurama scrunched his face and asked. "Were you, what?"

The boy shook his head and tried again. "Not me, um...I have this friend..." He looked for the right words to say but couldn't find them at the moment.

Kurama figured he'd better open the floor on discussion since his little brother was embarrassed about it. And he was pretty sure he knew where this was going. "If there's a girl in school that you like, you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me about it."

This was getting messy, now he thought that it was him. "It's not me, it's you!" He exclaimed.

That was shocking to hear. Kurama wondered for a moment what it could be about. As far as he knew his brother knew nothing of what he did once out of the house- or in it for that matter. So what could it be? "What about me?" He asked.

Hatanaka thought he would just drop dead right there, his back was against the wall and he was being boxed in. Time to swallow the nervousness and just spit it out. "I saw you last night..." He said quietly.

Kurama had to think a moment of what on earth he was talking about, he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary last night, then it hit him. '...Hiei.' His eyes widened a second with fear but he relaxed himself incase that wasn't what his little brother were talking about.

"...Don't think this is weird or anything cause, I could be wrong but..." He paused a second and Kurama made a slight nod for him to go on. "...The other night it stormed and I...I was scared, so I went into your room and when I started to get in the bed something was blocking me..."

Kurama looked horrified now. 'He _is_ talking about Hiei,' His throat had run instantly dry and his swallow was unsuccessful. 'Why hadn't I locked my door, because I didn't think it would storm that's why.' His little brother had paused for some time and looked down at his papers waiting for Kurama to say something but the fox had no words so he had no choice but to go on.

"...It was a body wasn't it...?" He asked. Kurama nodded. "...And it was a boy...?" He nodded again. "..Oh..." Silence. "Does this mean you're...? You know?" He asked cautiously.

Kurama didn't want to answer but lying wasn't always his first option- at least not to his family and friends. "..Yes." His voice was almost not there.

"Oh." Was all Hatanaka could say.

More silence. They casually broke the silence with their body movements by going back to their homework, but their voices had nothing more to say without being completely embarrassed or humiliated for being so nosey as to bring it up.

While quietly working Hatanaka realized that he had a lot of questions to ask, and he knew Kurama wouldn't exactly wanna answer them. Kurama on the other hand had a few questions himself like, what his brother planned on doing with this new information and if he was going to tell their mother before he could ever get the chance to.

The fox was shortly given the question without asking when his brother asked. "Does mom know?"

As if on cue the woman walked into the house, with her keys jingling in her hand and a big smile on her face. "Good afternoon boys, how was school?" She asked.

"Good." They both replied almost simultaneously.

"That's wonderful." She said and disappeared into the living room.

Kurama shook his head to the question asked earlier then leaning sideways toward his brother he added whispering. "And you can't tell her Hatanaka, please. I planned on doing that myself and very soon...but until then this secret is between you and me, understand?"

His little brother nodded hastily and Kurama smiled reassuring him that nothing would change from the way it normally was. And he was glad Kurama wasn't mad at him for his accidental prying. So now he knows the fox's secret, and for his brothers sake he was gonna guard it with his life.

At first, Kurama's being gay came as a shock for him but he had never actually seen his brother with any girls period. Where as most boys his age are always bringing their girlfriends over and getting caught in bed with them Kurama never did anything like that.

Hatanaka was beginning to think he was an alien or something. But now he knows the truth and after a while of arguing with himself he excepted it as...ok. Weird, but ok.

...

Kurama returned to his room after finishing his homework and was ready to tell Hiei about tonight. Or tomorrow night...now that he's thinking about it, maybe it isn't such a good idea after all. 'I wonder if Yusuke will understand?' He thought, placing his books into his desk drawer.

The fox walked over to the window and moved the curtains aside expecting to see Hiei sitting there, as he usually was, but instead it was empty. 'That's odd. I wonder where he could have gone to?'

Turning to leave he nearly fell over the little fire demon who was now standing directly behind him. "...Kurama." Was all he said.

The fire demon looked less than happy to see him and he could only wonder what the problem could have been.

"Hiei, if this is about staying after school, I had meant to tell you." He explained but the fire demon scoffed his words off by turning his nose up.

A tiny smile appeared now and he walked over to the fox and pinned him to the window sill by his wrist. Kurama could only watch as the scene unfolded before him. Hiei's lips met his and they kissed each other viciously, until Kurama moved his mouth away with a sigh regaining his breathing.

"Hiei we can't do this, my family is right downstairs." He pleaded with him, but Hiei's grip tightened and he hopped himself up around Kurama's hips without knocking the kitsune down onto the window seat and he gradually rocked into him.

His kiss tasted like flaming wine in Kurama's mouth and he didn't want to resist him, but Kurama knew that this was only going to lead to disaster if they didn't stop. But with every melting kiss his mind and body turned to mush. Hiei left little piercing bites on the boy's lips every once in a while and Kurama sighed in pleasure feeling his legs weaken beneath him.

The fire demon breathed his inner warmth onto his lovers mouth and hissed. "I thought you wanted everyone to know what you've been doing."

Kurama's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Hiei, who was smirking devilishly at him.

"So you know." Kurama stated more than asked.

"If you mean that you're becoming a _gullible fool_ just like the rest of these _ningen_, than, yes."

Letting his hands fall free from Kurama's wrist, Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox's neck instead. "Hiei, I was going to tell you. Really." Kurama began but the fire demon cut him off with a sharp tongued,

"Save it." And he moved completely away from him, walking over to the bed.

Kurama downcast his eyes knowing there is no arguing with Hiei when he was in a mood like this, so he decided on defensive for a while.

"And what exactly were you going to tell them Kurama?" Hiei then asked.

"Listen... I wasn't planning on telling them without getting your consent first..." He trailed waiting for Hiei to say something but nothing came out so he went on. "The only thing I was going to say is that we're together and that's it...Yusuke and Kuwabara-..."

"Are ningen fools as well." Hiei commented cutting him off again. "...They told me about how they tricked you into doing this."

Kurama felt cornered now and he was beginning to grow impatient, but he kept his composure as he often did. "You need to understand that this has nothing to do with how, just why... I think it is about time you and I stopped sneaking around."

He studied Hiei closely which was a little hard due to the fact that he has his back to him but either way he'd shown no signs of listening or care for the situation. Walking over to his little lover Kurama placed a hand onto Hiei's shoulder before walking around to face him.

"Hiei?" He started. "Wouldn't you rather come and go as you please, rather than stay in my room like a caged animal."

Hiei seemed to be listening now- only a little- but listening.

Kurama's face softened as he walked backwards guiding the fire demon with him by the hand. "This is something we both need." He said with a sweet tone. The fox's hands slipped into his lovers black blue hair and he leaned him in for a kiss which was quickly interrupted from a knock.

Hiei, of course, had vanished instantly.

Kurama sighed in exasperation then picked himself up from the bed and walked to the door. "Yes?" He asked when he opened it. Its his brother. He had his eyes down to the floor and his face looked flushed as though he were embarrassed to even come near his brothers room now.

"Uh... I came to tell you that dinner is gonna be ready in a half hour."

Kurama smiled faintly and opened the door a bit wider. "Would you like to come in Hatanaka, it's perfectly alright." He asked and the little boy looked up at him suddenly and blinked.

"It's ok?" He asked as though he had thought about the actions himself rather than had it offered to him. His brother nodded stepping out of his way.

Hatanaka glanced around the room almost expecting to see the strange boy sitting around somewhere, but it was empty as it would have been any other day of the week. Well except that it never actually was empty because the boy was just hiding out.

'I hope this weirdness passes eventually.' The young boys eyes continued to dart around the room until he relaxed seeing that there was no threat lurking anywhere.

At least he thought so until the bedroom door closed behind him and neither of them were close enough to have done it. "Uhhh," The boys voice suddenly stuttered his fear out and Kurama laughed.

"Have a seat Hatanaka." He insisted.

Swallowing a hard lump in his throat the boy did as he was instructed. "Sure is dark in here," Hatanaka noticed out loud.

"He likes the dark." Kurama couldn't help but have fun with it. After all, every big brother picks on the younger one eventually.

Feeling a shudder run up his spine Hatanaka couldn't help but ask, "Who?"

Kurama smiled as wickedly as he could and looked into the darkness in the corner of the room by the door. "My boyfriend of course." A pause. "Would you like to meet him?" He thought his brothers eyes were gonna fall out of his head they became so wide.

"Could I?" He wondered out loud.

"Of course," Kurama looked to where Hiei was standing.

The little fire demon's eyes glowing red, but luckily his brother hadn't seen it. Then he stepped into the light and walked over to them. "This is Hiei." Kurama introduced and was almost expecting to see his brothers eyes fall to the floor because his jaw would catch them from rolling away.

Hiei stood there motionless as his brother gawked at him. Hatanaka's curiosity took the better of him and he stood up going over to him for a closer look. "Wow." He said so lowly it was almost unheard. The young boy walked a complete circle around him, looking the fire demon up and down.

From his arms to his legs, his clothes and height to his oddly colored hair. Hiei was a lot for a person to look at when they're first introduced to him. Whether in demon form or not. "...Wow." Hatanaka commented again.

Kurama chuckled lowly to himself and Hiei didn't seem to thrilled having a kid circle him like a buzzard.

When the boy finished looking Hiei over, he reached out to touch but Kurama grabbed his brothers arm back and the fire demon smirked. "Hiei, this is my brother. Hatanaka."

The young boy held out a hand and Hiei looked down at it, receiving a please behave look from Kurama so he rolled his eyes and took the kids hand refusing to look at him while they shook hands like a couple of humans.

"Wow!" Hatanaka stated feeling that Hiei is indeed real. Give him a break, finding out your brother is gay and that he's been hoarding his lover at your house the whole time, can be a real shock to some people.

Hiei took his hand back wagging it about a little then he looked at Hatanaka saying sarcastically. "What an extensive vocabulary." Kurama laughed inward and shook it off.

"Mom's gonna freak out when she sees him..." His brother said suddenly regaining his normal pattern of speech. "are you gonna bring him down to dinner tonight?" He asked.

'Dinner?' Kurama had thought that he would merely tell her about Hiei not sit down for an entire dinner or anything.

"We'll see." Kurama placed a hand behind his head not really sure of the answer.

"Why not," Hiei said suddenly. "It beats eating alone in here."

Now it was Kurama whose jaw was dropping to the floor. Since when was Hiei into participating?

"Really? You wanna come down right now? Getting on mom's good side is easy when you help out around the house." Hatanaka was saying. "You could set the table."

This was all happening too fast, he had to get some control before Hiei actually does go downstairs just to spite him.

"We'll all have dinner tomorrow Hatanaka, I promise." Kurama said placing his hands on the back of the boy's back and practically shoving him out of the room. "Until then you can't tell mother about Hiei, understand?"

The young boy nodded and looked around his brothers body waving to Hiei. "Nice meeting you." Hiei just crossed his arms turning his nose up.

"I'll be down for dinner shortly, and please remember what I told you." Kurama informed. "I will," His brother replied and ran down the hall to the stairs. Letting out a sigh, the fox turned around and looked at Hiei who was still standing beside his bed with his arms crossed and the fire demon glared at him.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

Kurama opened his mouth but nothing came out and taking that as a no, Hiei scoffed and vanished. Kurama figured he went to blow off some steam and he walked out of his room closing the door after him.


	6. You Are Beautiful

"Hang on, I'll go wake him." Shizuru said into the phone.

'Wake him?' Yusuke wondered if she were joking about that, but then he heard a sleepy Kuwabara's voice and started laughing.

"What?" The red head asked yawning a bit.

"You can't seriously be sleeping, it's nine o' clock." Yusuke laughed.

Kuwabara wiped his eyes and straightened up. "Nine forty five actually, and I always go to sleep at this time."

Yusuke scoffed hearing that saying. "Since when?"

Shizuru came into the kitchen entry way, with a smile on her face.

"Since I'm not over at your house tonight to keep me awake." She was sneaking up behind her brother, who didn't seem to notice her, as he continued talking.

"About that, seems my mom is leaving and who knows when she'll be back."

Shizuru's ear came to one end of the phone and she listened.

"So you wanna sleep over tonight?" The spirit detective asked.

"He'd love to, Yusuke." Shizuru answered.

"Shizuru!" Kuwabara felt his cheeks blushing and he walked a distance away from his sister, who was making kissing sounds in the background.

"Sure Urameshi, let me get my stuff." He swatted at his sister who just dodged his attempts and laughed.

"Stuff?" Yusuke repeats to an unlistening ear.

"Cut it out, I'm on the phone." He heard Kuwabara saying.

"Hey lover boy, tell Yusuke I said goodnight." Shizuru walked into the living room to watch the next episode of I love Lucy, playing on Nick at Night.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right over."

Yusuke smiled hearing it and said his goodbye.

"See ya, Urameshi." Kuwabara hung up and walked into the living room. "I'm uuhh," He started to explain but Shizuru waved it off.

"Just don't come back here with a hickey or anything."

Kuwabara turned beet red and shouted. "Shizuru!" But she only laughed.

Grumbling to himself, Kuwabara walked into his bedroom grabbing something to wear for the next day, and his toothbrush, and pillow. He stuffed the contents into his sleeping bag backpack, since it was the smallest, and he walked out of the house.

...

"Hey Yusuke I'm leaving and won't be back till late, okay." Atsuko was saying.

"Sure mom, just make sure you're not carrying the house keys when you get drunk, and lost, again."

Atsuko smacked him in the back of the head and walked to the door. "I'm not going drinking smarty pants. I'm going out with the girls to a movie."

Yusuke crossed his arms with a whatever and turned on Nick at Night. Atsuko shrugged with a sigh and walked out the house. "Hm, don't see why she has to leave anyway." He was muttering to himself. "And where is Kuwabara!?"

...

"Man I'm tired, he picks the worst times to call." The red head stopped at a tree yawning.

His pillow was pressed against the trunk of the tree and he rested his head down onto it. A car went by honking it's horn waking him back up, and the driver laughed out loud noticing he startled him.

"Rrr. Every body's a comedian." He grumbled and continued his walk to Yusuke's house.

9 9 9

Kurama walked into his room after his nightly preparations. He was hoping that Hiei was in bed waiting for him, but when he walked into his room he saw the blanket laying flat and he frowned. 'I wonder where he may be?'

"Hiei... Daijoubu ka?"

A dark form appeared in the window silhouetted by the moonlight and Hiei said quietly.

"Daijoubu." The fire demon slid himself down off the window seat then walked over to the bed, joining his lover underneath the covers, after blowing out the candles on the dresser.

"Hiei," Kurama wrapped his arms around him and Hiei embraced him in the hug as well. "If you were upset from before than I apologize for it."

Hiei only snuggled in closer to Kurama, which he thought was a little odd, normally when Hiei is upset he plans to stay that way until he's either bored with it or thinks you've suffered enough.

"Don't bother, you sound ridiculous." He replied and Kurama smiled. Hiei is feeling better from what ever was bothering him. A hand came up to Kurama's cheek, and touching it tenderly Hiei whispered to him. "Kirei Shuichi."

Kurama instantly flushed hearing this. Hiei, regardless their relationship, has never once commented on his human looks. Sure he calls him stupid from time to time...okay a little more than time to time but he never says a word of how he looks.

His Youko form is the body that receives the fire demons praise and attention. But to hear Hiei calling him beautiful was a little surreal.

"Thank you..." He replied feeling a little foolish afterwards. He didn't know what to say to it, that's all.

Hiei didn't seem to care though and he pulled the two of their faces together for a kiss. It was different than his usual skin tearing kiss, it was almost as though he were kissing a part of Kurama he dared not touch, which is his human half and it was kind of nicer this way. Hiei broke away from the kiss and leaned up on an elbow pushing Kurama down on his back then he climbed on top of him. The fire demons tongue came out, parting the fox's lips before going inside.

Kurama's hands ran up Hiei's back into his hair and he crushed a handful inside his fist, then combined it with his fingers. Their breathing was opposite each other when Kurama's chest rose up, Hiei's fell away from it in vice versa. Their mouths parted a moment to catch their breath before they rejoined again.

Kurama moaned into Hiei's mouth and picked his shoulders and head up off the pillow to dive deeper into the kiss. The fire demon began rocking up and down on Kurama's stomach to get the tingle out of it; the fox could feel his hard on growing against him and he pushed Hiei's hips downward to let him know it was okay.

The fire demon smirked and slipped the fabric away from Kurama's hips and he grabbed onto his member jerking lightly on it, while he moved himself back up to Kurama's mouth. Kurama Lifted his hips off the bed a second to let the fabric fall evenly around his legs. Hiei's hands explored the lower region of Kurama's body until it was underneath him.

His kisses soon fell to Kurama's collar bone, while he probed him with his finger at his anal passage. Just when the fox thought Hiei was going to stick his finger inside of him, he was soon surprised by the suddenly large amount of pleasure that came inside of him. He moaned quietly inside himself and felt his legs being lifted to his chest while Hiei positioned his self around him.

The fire demons thumbs rubbed and caressed Kurama's chest and nipples while they kissed. The two kept a steady pace with each other rocking in and out, over and off. Hiei licked Kurama's lips then down on his neck then back up to his mouth again.

"Shuichi," Hiei moaned into Kurama's mouth.

'I can't believe this is really happening, Hiei is making love to my human half and not just my youko side.' Kurama thought.

The fire demon's warmth trickled inside of Kurama and it made his body jerk from the heat. Hiei ran his hands up and down the inner thigh of Kurama's legs and over his hips and pelvic area. While kissing his ear Kurama kept hearing the faint whisper of Hiei calling him beautiful again. Their speed picked up down below but their kissing remained slow and intense.

"Aah!" Kurama called out a little louder not meaning to but he didn't care if the whole world heard him. At that moment all he wanted was to feel it and enjoy.

9 9 9

Kuwabara arrived at Yusuke's house ten minutes later than the normal time it takes to get to the spirit detectives house, and when he walked inside Yusuke had already fallen asleep on the couch.

"Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked looking down at the sleeping figure. "Well, at least we'll be going to sleep."

Kuwabara put his things in Yusuke's room, then returned to the living room picking the boy up into a sitting position in his arms.

"Geez you gotta lay off the fried chicken, you're getting heavy."

Kuwabara laughed at his comment and took him into his bedroom. After lying Yusuke on the bed he undressed from the pant's he tossed on over his boxers then he climbed into bed with him, adjusting them both under the blankets then snuggled them together in a hug then after giving Yusuke a quick kiss and, "Goodnight." he went quickly to sleep.

It took only a minute or two for Yusuke to wake up and notice he was in his room. At first, when he felt the red head's arms around him, he just snuggled closer to him. But a smile appeared on his lips and he started to rub his chest around his nipples.

'This'll wake him up.' He thought, slipping his hand underneath the fabric. Kuwabara remained asleep. 'Still sleeping huh?' Yusuke pushed the shirt up so it was high enough to show the hardened nipple he was playing on and he licked it. Still nothing. "Kuwabaraaa," He whispered and continued his groping and kissing. 'Give me a break, suddenly this guy can sleep through a hurricane?'

Another thought occurred to him and Yusuke's fingers walked themselves down Kuwabara's chest and stomach until reaching his crotch. At first his fingers just lightly played on it, then he grabbed a hold and started to slowly jerk Kuwabara off.

He then began to lick his chest again and the red head shifted his position.

'See, now that's what I'm talking about.' Yusuke smiled to himself squeezing his lover harder. A laugh projected from Kuwabara and he rubbed Yusuke's arms opening his eyes.

"Urameshi," he said sounding really aroused. Kuwabara rolled over on top of him and leaned down for a kiss but instead said in a loud tone. "I'm trying to sleep!"

That took Yusuke by surprise, and the red head rolled off of him mumbling something about school tomorrow and Yusuke moped a minute then climbed on top of him in a straddle.

"Well what for? We're both awake now." He was saying and Kuwabara sighed. "And who knows when my mom'll wander back in, so we can be as loud as we want." The spirit detectives voice was kind and pleading but it wasn't working at all.

"Uh uh." Stated Kuwabara and closed his eyes knocking Yusuke to the side.

"Fine then, go to sleep." Yusuke climbed back under the blanket with a, "See if I care." then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kuwabara chuckled a little then rolled over on top of him. "Alright, maybe just one little kiss..." Silence. "Urameshi?" He looked him over and surely enough he had gone back to sleep. "Some guys can't take a joke,"

Giving Yusuke another kiss, Kuwabara relaxed himself on top of the spirit detective then went to sleep as well.

The front door cracked open then Atsuko appeared in the entry way, then she waved over her shoulder to her friends that had honked the car horn as a goodbye. Going to the closet she dropped her jacket off and walked to her sons bedroom assuming he wouldn't be asleep this early.

"Hey Yusuke, I got you a box of that candy you like so mu-..."

Her words were sucked back into her mouth, when she walked over to the bed and saw her son more than a little close to his friend Kuwabara.

"Ohh myy..." But she trailed off and smiled. 'So that's why he didn't have any bruises on him...Oh Yusuke, you think you're so clever don't you...well son you're dealing with a pro.' Atsuko walked out of the room with a smile on her face. 'and two can play at this game.'

She dropped the box of candy onto the coffee table and went to her own room to go to bed, but not before she set her alarm clock to wake her up early so she could sneak out and make it seem as though she just got in. If her son was gonna keep this from her she'd find a way to get it out of him.


	7. Walking Like a New Man

At the Minamino home, the next morning. The sun winked into the blinds of Kurama's window. The beam had slightly warmed his eyelids causing them to open. At first he scrunched them from the glare of sun then he just shut them all together, and snuggled his face against Hiei's with a smile.

"..Hiei," He breathed out looking at him.

Tightening his hug when feeling no response from the slumbering body, Kurama planted a kiss on his little fire demon's cheek before hauling himself up out of bed going then into the bathroom.

His hair brush was the first thing he grabbed and, placing the length of his hair over his shoulder, he began to brush it while watching himself in the mirror to see that it isn't getting frizzy. After tending to his hair he grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

In his room, Hatanaka walks to the door and raises his fist to knock until he hears the sink water running in the bathroom. 'I wonder if Hiei's still in Shuichi's room?' The boy thought while returning to his own room to get his school bag.

Kurama left the bathroom, after 20 minutes of his usual morning routine, then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The fox was still walking on air since last night and the feeling didn't seem to wanna go down. Not that he would have forced it away. The red head felt so good he actually couldn't wait to tell his mother about Hiei over dinner. Grabbing a few pans and sliding the toaster out of it's cover he started breakfast for his family, while humming a song 'Amazing Kiss'.

"Hey Shuichi," His little brother said walking into the kitchen, in mid-position of tugging his shirt over his head.

"Good morning Hatanaka, did you sleep well?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I had a really cool dream and your friend was there. You two were like super hero's" with a shrug the boy continues. "I don't know. Are you gonna tell mom about him tonight?"

"Tell me about who?" Shiori asked walking in.

"Uhh," Kurama muttered. 'I can't get cold feet now.' He coached himself.

"How thoughtful, you made breakfast." She noted while being handed a plate full of food. "Thank you." His mother sat down at the table.

Kurama placed a plate in front of his brother and sat down with his own. 'It's now or never.' He thought. "Mother, would it be alright if I had a friend over for dinner? I'd like for him to meet you."

Shiori smiled at her son saying. "Any friend of yours is okay with me. Bring him over."

Kurama grinned standing up to hug her and she gave a slight laugh.

"Besides, it's nice to cook for someone that hasn't tasted all my dishes."

"I'm sure he'll love it." Kurama picked up another plate and filled it with food. "I'm going to take this to my room, I still have to get ready for school, and I can't miss breakfast." The red head explained seeing a grin creep onto his brother's lips.

...

At Yusuke's house. The spirit detective woke up feeling the weight of Kuwabara on him followed by a gentle kiss. At first he kissed him back but remembering that it was now daylight he jumped up frantically, knocking the red head off the bed in the process.

"Heey!?" Kuwabara woke up with a shout.

Yusuke was rushing out his bedroom door calling over his shoulder. "Why didn't you wake me up, my mother could have seen us like that!"

Scanning around the house, he expected to find his mother sitting in a corner somewhere in a room going out of her mind, but there was no one.

'She's not home?' He thought this was odd, but returned to his room seeing Kuwabara recovering from the floor.

"Give a guy some warning next time." He muttered.

"Yeah sorry." Yusuke said picking up Kuwabara's book bag shaking it into his arms.

"What's gotten into you anyway?" The red head asked.

Yusuke went into his closet and grabbed his school uniform. "Nothing personal okay, I just thought my mom would've been back by now," tugging the green shirt over his head, he then started on the pants while the soft fabric of the shirt tumbled down the rest of his abdomen.

Kuwabara blinked hearing that and replied. "So?"

"_Sooo_? She could have seen us like that stupid!" The spirit detective explained.

Kuwabara started to get himself dressed for school all the while glancing at Yusuke who was tugging his close on practically at warp speed.

"We've gotta be out of here before she gets back." He said doing the buttons on his shirt.

With a sigh Kuwabara quickly dressed himself as well but found himself saying. "Y'know even if she did see us, at least you wouldn't have to find a way to tell her about it, all that'd be left is the explanation to why, I guess."

Yusuke slid his feet into his socks next then walked into the hallway. "Listen, I know this is important to you, which makes it important to me, but I'd rather do this my way. Okay?"

Kuwabara had basically stopped listening to him after 'if it's important to you than it is to me' because he was now on cloud nine and didn't care what he did. The two of them hustled out of the house just in time to bump into Atsuko, who was just getting in.

"Oh!" She called out from startle.

"Mom?!" Yusuke said a little shocked himself and reached out a hand to steady her.

"I see you two are off to school. It's nice to know I don't always have to tell you to go."

Yusuke placed his hands between the red heads shoulder blades and began to push. "Yeah well, we're kinda in a hurry so-..."

Atsuko cut him off leaning towards Kuwabara saying. "It usually takes a good slapping around for me to get him up this early, what's your secret?"

Kuwabara blushed and tried to hide his smile. "Well actually-..." He started but Yusuke shoved the him towards the elevator.

"With a voice like his who wouldn't wake up." The spirit detective kidded. "We're gonna be late if we don't leave now, bye mom."

"Bye Yusuke, bye Kuwabara." She waved. "I'll see you after school."

Yusuke waved over his shoulder and the two of them stepped into the elevator.

...

Kurama entered his bedroom. Hiei was just getting up from his sleep. With a yawn on his face and a hand to his eyes he winked one open and saw Kurama walking over to him. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked.

"Isn't it better you sleep." Said the fox; but Hiei didn't think so. "I brought you breakfast."

He sat the food down beside him and leaned over to kiss Hiei which he gladly took. "Too bad I have to go to school,"

"Than don't leave." The fire demon said backing off of him. He looked down at the food picked up a piece of toast taking a bite.

Kurama watched him a second then blinked himself back to reality. "Sorry Hiei, but I have to go. I won't be late getting home so it'll be around two something." Kurama stood up from the bed and walked to the door. The fox said 'goodbye' but Hiei didn't say a thing. He just sat on the bed, contently, eating the breakfast his fox had made him.

"I have to get to school mother, I'll be home right after." He assured her and said goodbye to them both.

"Goodbye Shuichi." His mother said.

"See ya," waved Hatanaka.

Just as he opened the door Yusuke's fist came down onto it and he knocked on Kurama's forehead then jerked his hand back when he noticed. "Oops, sorry." He chuckles. "Why didn't you say anything." The spirit detective asked not really expecting an answer.

"That's alright Yusuke, I didn't feel a thing." Kurama said closing the door.

Kuwabara leaned his head back laughing loudly, pointing his finger at Yusuke, who swatted it away and rolled his eyes then smiled. "What a coincidence, I said the same thing to Kuwabara last night." He retorted and Kurama chuckled to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Kuwabara.

The three boys started their walk to school, even though it was a little early, they weren't exactly running so they'd get their just at the same time they usually did. Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing with each other as they normally do on their way to school and Kurama laughed quietly to himself over hearing.

'What a beautiful day this is.' Kurama thought brushing a hand through the leaves of a low tree branch. 'I wonder if Hiei would like to go on a walk with me later.' A brief flash went through Kurama's mind of last night and he could feel the red filling his face.

"You're in a good mood." Said Yusuke, stopping his conversation with the red head.

"No more than usual, I don't think." Stated Kurama in a little white lie, he was beyond his normal cheerful state! I guess a feeling that good is hard to pass off as normal happiness.

"What's up, you get a raise in your allowance or something?" Yusuke continued to probe his good mood, did he plan on getting an answer?

Kurama couldn't just say it. So instead he replied with a hidden smile. "You could say that."

Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke tossing an arm over the fox's shoulders saying. "If it's not money, then it must be the good stuff." Said Kuwabara joining in on the probing.

Kurama couldn't hide his smile so instead he parted himself from his friends grips and walked ahead saying over his shoulder. "Let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore."

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the fox walk on alone and they leaned close to each other placing a hand beside their mouths to whisper. "What does that mean? I thought Kurama and Hiei were already sleeping together." Said Kuwabara.

"Maybe they held back every time until now?" Commented Yusuke.

"So Kurama's finally gettin' the good stuff?"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the swordsman and said. "Kuwabara we're old enough to say it, and yeah I do think he's gettin' it on."

"Are you two coming. We don't want to be late." Kurama said, startling the two of them at how suddenly close he was.

"Ahaha right, we'll be right there." Said Yusuke.

He and Kuwabara parted and let Kurama walk ahead of them again.

Hearing a whistle follow him they placed an arm behind their heads and Yusuke mumbled from the side of his mouth. "Okay, he's weird." Kuwabara made a sound to agree with him and they followed Kurama to school.

7 7 7

At Sariyasaki Junior High school.

'When will this day end!' Yusuke mentally shouted while yawning. The spirit detective had his feet up on the desk and his head leaned back far enough to be laying on the person desk behind his.

"Do you mind?" The girl asked.

"Wah?" Asked Yusuke sitting up and turning around. It was the girl that got shoved into the wall, he remembered jumping into her that day to beat up those guys. "Oh sorry." He mentioned and returned himself to the position he had just come from hearing the girl sigh in defeat.

The principal walked into the class room and talked to the teacher briefly before standing in front of the room holding up a few papers for the class to notice. "May I have your attentions?" Mr. Hashiba asked them but the class continued to talk. "Students may I have your attention?" He asked again.

Yusuke cracked his eye open and looked to the front of the room mentally declaring the topic, 'Boring.' He straightened up in his seat turning to his left, and leaned forward to talk to Kuwbara just as Mr. Akashi slammed a book down on his desk to quiet them. "Did you see the wrestle mania last week?" He asked the red head.

"For someone who doesn't like school you seem to love staying after class." Mr. Akashi remarked. "Might I suggest you zip it."

"Yeah yeah," The spirit detective turned his attention to the front of the room and the principal cleared his voice saying.

"Since we are coming to the end of the year, I wanted to tell you all that we're going to have a family picnic on the last day, so do bring your parents or you won't be getting your grades."

Moans and groans of complaint went up from the students, and the man raised his hand to silence them.

"Now now, it's our way of giving you a nice change of pace- that- and making sure your parents actually see what you got before you get a chance to tamper with them."

"Wonderful," Yusuke dropped his head knowing the fate that lay ahead for him. 'With all this stuff Koenma made us do I didn't have time to focus on school...' He grumbled in anguish.

"I've also come here to hand these out." Mr. Hashiba went on remembering the papers in his hand.

The principal walked between the desk of the first row and handed out a piece of paper to only one of the students in that section of desks.

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara started but Yusuke's attention was taken away from him when the principal handed one of the papers to him. "What's it say?" Asked the nosy red head after not receiving one. He didn't wanna be out of the loop- especially when a few kids shouted and started to ball them up.

Taking a look himself Yusuke's eyes widened. "Summer school!" He fumed. "Not me! I have an excuse." He griped but the principal shrugged before walking out of the room. He held the paper up towards the sky looking at the yellow, illumination, from the sun. "I can't believe I have to go to summer school." He was saying again.

He and Kuwabara are sitting in their usual spot of the roof for lunch, and since Kurama's school has a free period, he came across the way to join them. Only Yusuke is too disoriented to eat at the moment.

"What did you expect, you've skipped a lot of school, Yusuke." Kurama said bluntly.

"Thanks for the sympathy." He said with his voice dripping of sarcasm, but Kurama merely smiled and took a bite from his lunch. Yusuke sighed and stuffed the paper into his school bag. "Besides what's that got to do with anything, Kuwabara missed a lot of school too and he's not going."

There was a laugh from the red head and he placed his fist to hips holding his head up with pride. "That's because I started studying and made up all that missed work." He laughed again looking over to Yusuke. "Last test I took, I got a C minus."

'He just missed a D.' Thought Kurama with a humble expression.

"Wish I'd of done that." Yusuke said, already imagining everything he'd be missing while stuck in school. Letting out a loud groan he slumped over saying. "Greeeat."

"Don't worry Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will help you with your work this summer." Kurama was saying looking towards Kuwabara.

"Yeah sure."

Perking up, Yusuke said. "Look at that, knowing nice nerds does pay off." Kurama and Kuwabara scowled at him but Yusuke waved it off. "Now, killing this touching moment what did you and Hiei do last night?" Kurama felt that same blush coming over him again and he looked down into his lap. "Musta been pretty good if your gonna blush like that every time we say Hiei's name." The spirit detective scooted closer to him staring at his face.

"Come on, we won't laugh." Kuwabara said scooting closer too.

Kurama seemed guarded but then he opened his mouth and said. "Wasn't that the bell?" With that he stood up and walked to the door on the roof.

"Hey wait!" They called after him. The two rushed down the stairs after their friend stopping him at the door.

"I'm going to insist you ask me no more questions about the matter."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked as though they were listening to his request until Kuwabara said. "I'll tell you what me and Urameshi did after school the other day."

"That's a fair trade." Kurama chuckled lightly. "Listen, I'll tell you after school. Now if you'll excuse me I must be getting to class." He walked past them through the double doors.

"Guess I better go too, wouldn't wanna add on to my sentencing and miss winter break." Giving the red head a quick kiss Yusuke pushed through the doors. "See ya Kuwabara." Yusuke walked down the hall to his next class.

Kuwabara waved a hand saying, "See ya." then went in the opposite direction.

Back on the roof. Botan flew down from the sky, landing perfectly on her feet. "Somehow I always seem to miss them." Botan was saying pulling out her mirror and looking into it. "Sorry Koenma sir, but they've already gone back to class."

Koenma scowled. "Dumb as a rock and they still think there's hope. Well talk to them when you can this is a very important case. Koenma out."

The mirror returned to a normal item and Botan sighed. "My work is never done."


	8. You're Trying to Tell Me Something

That afternoon. Yusuke was walking home alone; Kurama and Kuwabara already went their separate ways leaving him to ponder what to tell his mother about summer school.

"I can just hear her now," He was saying to himself, placing his arms to the back of his head and with every step he took he was slapped lightly on the back of his head with his school bag. "Yusuke, have you been skipping school again." He went on. "Or worse, she'll lay that whole guilt trip on me about how I need to be more _responsible_ if I'm ever gonna make something of myself, that's always been a popular one." Looking up into the sky he saw one of the clouds wink at him and he blinked in disbelief looking at it harder. Then he heard a familiar laugh.

"Hello Yusuke, dull day again I see." The grim reaper said floating out of the sky.

"You could say that," He replied waiting for her to land beside him before he started walking again. "Where are Kuwabara and Kurama I need to speak with all of you." She was saying.

Yusuke dropped his hands to his sides slumping over a bit. "As if I don't have enough to think about." He muttered.

"Didn't catch that," Botan said cheerfully although she _had_ heard him, she was used to the sour personality he had from time to time.

"Well I'm going to tell you so you can inform your comrades, alright?" She looked over at him, seeing his head still hung low. "Yusuke are you listening to me? This is important spirit world work."

Straightening himself up he looked over at her and shouted in her face. "Yeah Botan I'm listening, so what is it?!"

Taken aback the girl blinked and placed her arms behind her head. "Well you don't have to shout! A demon has been discovered underground and there's a chance this thing can be uncovered when a group of miners go up there to dig."

"What am I supposed to do, tell them they can't dig there? They won't listen to a bunch of punk teenagers." The spirit detective commented.

"Well duh Yusuke, that's why you're going to get there before they do." Botan informed. "If the four of you make it to the mine shaft then you can lure the demon out and apprehend it." Exampling with a sweep of her paddle. "Then I and Koenma will take care of the rest."

Thinking it over Yusuke shrugged. "That sounds easy enough, but what's with the little bit of info, you're gonna send us on a blind date with this thing?"

With a laugh Botan sat on her ore and floated up into the air. "When I have information I'll send it straight away." The grim reaper waved goodbye to him.

Yusuke watched her until she was gone then he continued to his house.

"Yuck," His mother said when he walked in. She was changing the channels with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"What's with you?" He asked.

His mother turned her head looking a little shocked that he'd come home right after school. He never usually did. "Oh I just saw something on TV." She muttered and went back to flipping.

"Oh." He started walking to his room.

She looked over her shoulder making sure to say loud enough for him to hear. "Nothing grosser than two guys kissing each other."

Yusuke looked as though he'd gotten hit in the back of the head and recovered, spinning around to go back into the living room. "What d'ya mean?" He asked trying to sound as though he had no feelings on the subject.

Atsuko waved a hand saying casually. "I just think men and woman shouldn't kiss the same sex, it's so dirty and a lot of them just do it for attention, like two of the same sex could really fall in love."

'She's gotta be kidding me.' Yusuke thought.

With a scoff, Atsuko turned off the television and turned herself on the couch to face her son. "Your friend Botan stopped over looking for you, am I gonna have to have the birds and the bees talk with you mister?"

He still had an odd look on his face of a guilty smile until he'd heard what his mother had said. "Botan isn't my girlfriend!" He snapped then relaxed his self crossing his arms adding. "and besides, I already know, she caught up to me outside."

Atsuko was acting as though she hadn't heard him going on. "Course she did mention Kuwabara too, is she dating him?" She asked him.

This was getting to him now and he unintentionally snapped at her again. "She isn't dating anyone, so just-..." He paused looking for a word. "be quiet!" With that he marched back to his room calling over his shoulder. "By the way, Kuwabara's coming over for dinner tonight." His door slammed seconds after.

Atsuko laughed to herself then said loud enough to be heard. "Oh good, I found a great couple's- I mean- couple of recipes in that cookbook of ours. Maybe he can help me with them."

'This is gonna be a nightmare.' The spirit detective thought grabbing his phone.

...

At the Minamino house. Kurama is going through his closet for some clothes. Hiei sat on his bed watching him carefully with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, having the whole scene remind him of what Kuwabara was doing. Gross thought.

"I'm looking for something for you to wear tonight." Kurama answered casually.

"I'm not wearing anything." Hiei stated and uncrossed his arms resting himself against the head board.

"You can't be naked Hiei," The fire demon's face bent in anger when he heard Kurama's breathy laugh.

Hiei grumbled at him saying, "I _meant_ I'm not wearing any of your ningen clothing, stupid fox." then he turned his nose up.

"Please Hiei, it would mean a lot to me if you wore something a little..." He searched for the word but couldn't quite find one.

So Hiei filled in the blanks. "Cleaner? Nicer? Brighter?!"

Kurama raised his hands in defense. "No Hiei, nothing like that," He walked over to his bed with a suit. "I just thought it would make for a nicer presentation if you wore a suit, and it would be less suspicious of your true nature."

Knowing that Kurama was right Hiei sighed letting him know he'd go along with it.

The fox smiled at him and stood up holding the suit out. "Stand up, I wanna see how it fits against you."

Hiei grumbled again but stood up, instantly having the suit held against his body; Kurama then laughed.

"You see, this is stupid I'm not wearing it."

Kurama shook his head. "I wasn't laughing at you, I like how it looks."

Shoving it into the youkai's hands he backed away from the bed to find something to wear himself. Hiei looked at the suit again and dropped it to the floor sitting back down.

When Kurama returned he noticed the suit and frowned. "You're going to wrinkle it if it's on the floor." He stooped down to pick it up then he spread it out on the bed. "Dinner isn't until an hour from now, so we've got time to do what we like before getting dressed." The fox hinted, pulling him in for a kiss but just as their lips were about to meet Hiei whispered.

"I'm not wearing the suit." Jumping back away from Kurama, the fox grabbed for him catching a handful of his shirt. "Let go of me Kurama!" He shouted.

The fox pinned the fire demon to the bed and laughed victoriously. "I don't care if I have to get you dressed myself, you're wearing it."

Hiei struggled for a second then stopped and smirked at him whispering. "Kurama," The two of them shared in a heated stare-down when there was a knock on the door.

"Shuichi are you in there?" It was his brother.

"Come in Hatanaka." He looked back down at Hiei and he was gone, nothing left of him but a shirt.

The door opened a crack then his brother said lowly. "Are you alone?"

"Yes, you can come in."

The door opened completely and the young boy walked in looking around with his eyes for Hiei but he was nowhere in sight. Kurama was beginning to wonder himself where he had gotten to so quickly but figured he'd be back in time.

"So what are you gonna tell mom about your friend?" Hatanaka asked sitting down on the bed.

"I thought I'd just start by telling her that he's a good friend of mine, then as dinner progresses I'll bring up the other part." Kurama lowered his eyes saying that. 'If I can hardly say it out loud to my brother how will I say it to my mother.'

The boy looked over his shoulder again then back at his brother. "So where is he, I got something I wanna show him."

'Show him? What could it possibly be?' Wondered the fox. "I'm not really sure, but he'll be here by dinner." Hatanaka seemed a little down about that making the fox's curiosity greater. "So what was it that you wanted to show him?" He asked.

"This." Hatanaka dug into his pocket a second then pulled out a match car racer.

"A car?" Kurama wondered.

"Yeah, I thought he might like it, it's pretty rare, and since you let me see him I figured it's the least I could do." Kurama laughed to himself and the boy looked confused. "What?"

"Shuichi, Hatanaka will you come help me with the table?" Their mother called upstairs.

"Coming!" Hatanaka shouted. "It's almost show time, this is really exciting huh?" He already sprang up from the bed and went out the door.

"He's more excited than I am. Maybe I should just let him do it." Kurama stood up and walked out the door. A breeze blew past the window and he figured that Hiei really had gone out. "I hope he does come." He closed the door behind him.

9 9 9

"You should have seen how crowded the subway was today," Atsuko was saying when they all sat down to dinner. "we were all so close we were practically having sex with the person in front of us from the butt." She reached out, touching Kuwabara's shoulder whispering. "I swear these two guys were actually enjoying it, they kept looking at each other smiling. Ugh, I was nauseated."

Kuwabara nodded and smiled at her, while Atsuko laughed to herself about what she was saying.

"Bunch of fags. Can you think of anything more disgusting then a guy on a guy?" She asked.

"Nope not a thing." The red head replied quickly.

'Kuwabara!?' It was time to take aggressive action. "Will you shut up mom, he doesn't care!" The spirit detective shouted.

"He seems interested to me, aren't you interested Kuwabara?" She asked.

"Sure ma'am, I love hearing your stories." The red head answered, but Yusuke could see his false smile.

"You see. He doesn't care, why don't you stop being such a baby just because you're not comfortable with the subject." Atsuko said. The baby word quieted him down and he sat back scowling.

"I don't see why you care anyway when your friends are drag queens." Yusuke mumbled.

The two of them just looked at him a second until his face registered annoyed and he asked. "What?"

Atsuko waved him off saying. "Oh Yusuke that's completely different, they're just guys that want to be girls they're not kissing men as they are." Before her son could say anything she turned her attention away and continued talking to Kuwabara. "Anyway you're a really good cook Kuwabara, any girl would be lucky to have you."

Kuwabara just laughed a little uncomfortably and bit down onto his fork. "Ow!" He cried out but it wasn't from what he did, and looking down he saw Yusuke's fork leaving from his pant leg.

Leaning over Kuwabara hissed at him saying, "What did you do that for?"

Yusuke sneered and whispered. "I need to talk to you in the living room." Standing up Yusuke muttered they were going into the living room a moment.

Atsuko shrugged taking a long drink from her mug.

"What the hell are you doing agreeing with my mom about all that stuff? She thinks we're straight!"

Kuwabara crossed his arms and sighed. "Well duh Urameshi, no one said this was gonna be easy."

Scowling, Yusuke glared at him. "It would be a lot easier if you weren't backing her up!"

Kuwabara waved his hands telling him to keep quiet. "I was just trying to stay on her good side."

"Worry more about mine." Yusuke said before turning to go back into the kitchen.

"You two finally done bickering, geez you'd swear you were in love with each other with all this 'private time' you're spending together." Both of their faces turned red and she laughed. "No need to get angry- I was only joking. I didn't raise any fags."

Kuwabara jabbed Yusuke in his side and he swallowed really hard with a laugh saying, "Yeah about that..." But he was cut off by his mother continuing on.

"I can't imagine what it must be like for other parents that have to face that, why I'd just throw Yusuke out on the streets. I have no use for him anymore."

Anger was welling up inside of the spirit detective, since when was his mother this vindictive? And why was she making such a big deal out of gay people all of a sudden? Has she always felt this way? There were too many questions running through his mind right now that eventually he just exploded. "Dammit mom, will you shut up!"

Atsuko looked insulted and blinked in disbelief. "What's with you?" She then asked.

Yusuke couldn't let the train screech to a halt now so he went on. "I'm sick of sitting here listening to you babble on about gay this and that when... when..."

She raised a brow in question. "When what...?"

He sat down and mumbled out. "When Kuwabara and me are seeing each other." Atsuko's eyes went wide in shock and she put a hand up to her mouth.

...

At Kurama's house. He returned to his room to change out of his school uniform for dinner. Just as he stepped in, Hiei walked out from the closet and stood before him in the suit. "Well," He said.

"You look really handsome Hiei." Said Kurama walking over to him then around. "Does this mean you're going to wear it to dinner?" He asked.

Hiei turned his nose up walking over to the bed saying. "I put it on… didn't I."

Kurama went into his closet taking out his casual house wear and started to undress. Hiei watched him contently. Kurama looked over at him with a smile. "I didn't know I was putting on a show." The fire demon looked away. Kurama wasn't entirely sure but, if Hiei were ever the type, it seemed as though he were blushing.

After slipping on the rest of his clothes he walked over to the bed sitting down, then began to fix the legs on the suit. "You don't need the jacket," He mentioned sliding it off and continued rolling the legs up at the bottom. "There." Hiei looked down at it then back up to Kurama. "I need for you to go out the window and ring the door bell."

"What for, I'm already here." Hiei stated.

"Yes, but it would be better if you used the door." They heard his mother calling for dinner and Kurama gave him a pleading look to behave. Hiei smirked slightly so the fox figured that he'd listen- even if he didn't really want to. "Thank you Hiei," Kurama left the room leaving Hiei alone and the fire demon looked at the window.

'You owe me Kurama.' He vanished.


	9. Well, you see about my lover

Kurama was getting nervous now, he actually thought he felt sweat forming on his forehead. 'Where is Hiei?' He wondered looking out of the kitchen entry way at the front door. 'He's five minutes late.'

"Shuichi, is your friend still coming for dinner?" His mother asked. "You did tell him the right time didn't you?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes mother, I've told him." He looked to his little brother who placed a glass down shrugging, then shot his eyes to the direction of the stairs. "I just remembered I forgot something upstairs," Kurama was saying until he heard the door bell ring.

Shiori smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. "That must be him." She walked into the living room with Kurama and Hatanaka right on her heels.

When the door opened Kurama's eyes went wide with shock, Hiei isn't wearing the suit he'd given him. Instead, he was wearing his usual pants with a light blue long sleeved shirt covered by a black sleeveless kataginu which was covered at the neck by a scarf.

Hiei smirked at Kurama's shocked face but Hatanaka thought it looked cool. Shiori on the other hand had looked over his head then down. "Oh! Hello," She bowed lightly to him and stood aside. "please come in."

Hiei glanced at her then walked into the house with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

'Please don't let Hiei make a scene.' Prayed the red head; sure he trusts Hiei but you never can predict what he's going to do, especially when he's always wearing a poker face.

"We were just about to have dinner." She said directing the fire demon into the kitchen with the others. Kurama wanted to sneak a moment of word in with Hiei, but his mother wasn't giving him a chance to snag the fire demon away.

"I hope you like Chirashi." She said going to the stove and bringing back a large wooden bowl filled with seafood, mushrooms and vegetables spread over rice. Hatanaka and Kurama had already taken their seats but Hiei was still standing. Shiori smiled at his politeness to not sitting before a lady- she assumed- and says. "You may sit where ever you like."

She set the bowl down on the table in the middle and Hiei turned to Kurama putting a hand on the back of his seat looking at him as though he were planning to sit on his lap. "I'll sit," Hiei paused a second making Kurama really nervous then he said casually and took a seat next to his mother. "here."

Shiori smiled at him. "Such a lovely boy." She commented. "I hope you like seafood with your rice. This dish is my specialty." Ms. Minamino scooped out some of the dish and placed it onto Hiei's plate.

He smirked at her and looked across the table at Kurama who looked as though he were going to have a heart attack at any second.

"Let me know what you think." She finished serving the dinner to her children then gave a spoonful to herself.

Everyone had their eyes glued to Hiei as he stared at his chopsticks hard enough to burn holes in them. He reached up to pick them up. Kurama caught his breath.

'I forgot to teach him how to use chopsticks.' The fox thought panicking.

But Hiei seemed fine with it, as he placed them between his fingers as pinchers and stuck them into the rice. Glancing at Kurama's mother, she smiled at him and he smiled back faintly before placing the food into his mouth. Hiei chewed it as though it would take him forever.

When he swallowed he looked at Shiori saying, "It's fine."

Clasping her hands together Ms. Minamino grinned and picked up her chopsticks as well. "Thank you. It's a family recipe."

"I thought you said it was Chirashi?" Hiei questioned.

Shiori laughed. Hatanaka tried to fight it but he laughed too receiving a sharp glare from Kurama, but he only shrugged in response.

'Please don't let him be offended.' Prayed Kurama.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hiei.

Waving a hand, Shiori simply said, "You're very cute, uh... I'm sorry, what is your name?" She asked.

"Silly me I forgot to introduce you," Kurama was saying.

'So the cat hasn't gotten your tongue.' Hiei said telepathically causing Kurama to blush.

"Mother, this is my friend Hiei, from around the neighborhood."

She nodded saying, "Nice to meet you Hiei."

Kurama turned his attention to Hiei. "And this is my mother, Shiori Minamino."

"Nice to see your feeling better. Last I'd heard you were sick." Hiei said.

Shiori wondered what he was talking about then she remembered that she was very sick once almost on her death bed, then in a miracle she felt almost as good as new. "Thank you for your concern. I am feeling much better now."

Kurama looked at the youkai then saying telepathically. 'Please Hiei, be nice.'

Hiei smirked again creating more worry for Kurama. They continued with dinner, speaking casually to each other about this and that, making it hard for Kurama to cut in with what he really had to say. Which is telling her about their relationship.

"It's nice to know my son has a friend as nice as you. He never usually brings his friends over, or at least, not when I'm around."

Kurama felt bad for doing it but sometimes they had to talk about things she couldn't hear. And other times his mother just wasn't at home. "I'll try to bring them over more." Kurama assured.

"Oh don't worry about it, I wasn't saying it to make you feel guilty." She pats her son's hand.

"Kurama's guilty of everything." Hiei said plain as day.

Shiori turned to him with question. "Kurama?" She questioned.

The kitsune started waving his hands with a guilty smile on his face. "It's just a school name mother, nothing to make a fuss about."

"I thought you knew him from the neighborhood?" Shiori questioned.

"Uh yes, I do but, Hiei attends private school and..." Kurama could hear Hiei's laughter in the back of his mind and he scowled. 'You're going to make this hard for me, aren't you?' He asked telepathically.

'You're doing a fine job of that on your own,' Replied Hiei. 'keep it up Kurama and she'll soon think you're crazy.'

The fox chuckled inward uncomfortably and looked away thinking. 'Just let this night be over.'

Shiori wiped her mouth with a napkin then looked to Hiei who turned his attention back to her. "What's private school like, is it as horrible as everyone says it is?"

Hiei turned his nose up at the thought saying, "I wouldn't know,"

Kurama felt on the verge of choking off his next bite as his throat tensed waiting to explain what ever Hiei said. 'He wouldn't do this to me.' He thought.

"I never have trouble with anything." Hiei finished and looked at Kurama saying. 'Will you relax, I'm not going to ruin your precious mothers dinner.'

Shiori nodded saying as she looked around the table for empty plates. "You must be very popular." Picking up her own dish. "Are all of you finished?" She asked then saw Kurama's plate.

"You've hardly touched your dinner Shuichi, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I think maybe he's nervous because of-..." Hatanaka started but quieted feeling a pinch on his leg from his brother. "Mid-terms." He said lamely.

"Oh." She picked up their plates and placed them into the sink. "Who wants dessert?" Shiori then asked going to the freezer.

"Hatanaka you musn't tell her, I have to do this." Kurama whispered.

"Well you're doing a fine job of it, dinner's almost over... then what?"

"The boy is right Kurama," Hiei spoke up loud enough to be heard but his mother didn't seem to hear. "speed it up or I'm leaving, your wasting my time."

Returning to the table with a small tray, resting on top were four cups filled with green ice cream. "I didn't know what type of dessert you might like so I went with everyone's favorite and picked ice cream." She placed a bowl in front of Hiei who eyeballed it.

'Why is it green? Kurama's is usually white or orange.'

"Dig in." She said and they began to eat. As they ate Shiori thought of another question to ask Hiei and waited until he swallowed to ask.

'Kurama,' when he looked up he asked him. 'Kore wa nan desu ka?' (What is this?) Just as Kurama was about to answer him his mother spoke up with her question.

"My son Shuichi, or is it Kurama now?" She asked him.

He smiled sweetly saying. "Shuichi is fine." Kurama said.

"Shuichi used to attend private school as well, did you two ever see each other?" She asked.

"Not entirely we..."

"Kurama and I fought the first time we met." Blurted the youkai.

Shiori's eyebrows rose hearing that and she looked at her son as if asking why didn't you tell me. He had always said he liked school. "What were you two fighting for?" She asked looking from Hiei to Kurama.

'Do you want to tell her?' The fire demon dared him.

'I trust you won't say anything inappropriate, go ahead.'

Hiei smirked at his new found back bone and answered. "I mistook him for someone else."

Shiori placed a hand to her chest and sighed with relief that the fight was no big deal. "As long as you're friends now."

"About that..." Kurama interrupted. "Mother there's something I want to tell you."

Hatanaka's eyes went wide in shock, his brother was really going to do it.

"What is it Shuichi?" She asked.

Kurama's voice caught in his throat and only a low sigh came out. "It's about Hiei and me..." He took a deep breath closing his eyes. "Mother," his head dropped. "the reason that I wanted Hiei to come to dinner tonight wasn't just so the two of you could meet." She blinked hearing this and urged her son to go on by placing a hand on his shoulder. "He and I have a relationship, a little bit different than friends..." He trailed off.

The room was silent and all they could do was wait for final words and the fall out.

"...Mother..." another pause then he exhaled saying. "Hiei and I are lovers." His vision jumped away from her face, he couldn't bare to look at her.

His mother's silence was more than words could say, she's probably shocked and mortified beyond belief, he just knew it. She made a sound but quieted again.

Hiei was saying something to him telepathically but he couldn't hear anything but the stilled silence and the pounding of his heart beat in his ears.

"Are you sure?" The sudden voice made everyone turn and look at her.

"Yes." Said Kurama.

"Last Christmas, I heard someone walking around in your bedroom, that was..." She looked at the fire demon who seemed guilty of the charges. "And all those times I thought you were talking to yourself he was with you?" She asked.

Kurama nodded. Silence again.

Then Shiori let out a breath and said to the two. "Hatanaka, Hiei will you excuse us please? I need to speak with Shuichi."

Hatanaka pushed his chair out making a slight sound with it from its contact with the floor. "Uhhh come on Hiei, I'll show you something neat." The boy said walking over to him to take his wrist. Hiei stood up, shockingly with the boys hand around his wrist and he lead them out of the kitchen. "You wanna see my car?" Hatanaka asked the youkai after taking a seat. "It's the rarest one, I wanted to show you earlier but you were gone."

Hiei wasn't listening, instead he stood next to the couch staring after the kitchen wondering what the two were talking about, but didn't bother eaves dropping to give Kurama his privacy.

"You can sit if you want to." He heard the boy say.

Hiei looked down at the child and rolled his eyes taking a seat Indian style on the arm of the chair.

"Worried about what's going on in there?" The boy asked him.

"I never worry." Hiei stated plainly.

"Yeah but you look concerned." Hatanaka looked to the kitchen as well then back at Hiei. "Don't be concerned then, Mom is really understanding a lot of the time, she'll let you two see each other."

'I'll continue to see him even if she doesn't.' Thought the fire demon.

In the kitchen. "...Shuichi," she took his hands and he shook his head.

"Mother I know what you're going to say, and I do love Hiei very much."

Putting a hand up for him to listen she spoke. "I'm glad that you've decided to tell me rather than hide it as a secret." There was a pause and Kurama waited for the 'but'. "But, I can't stand fully behind your decision. I'm very glad that you're in love, and that Hiei loves you in return."

Kurama seemed stunned to hear that. 'Hiei loves me?' He wondered to himself.

"But the fact will have to weigh itself down on me," The kitsune thought that it was logical. "I'm not going to keep you apart, and I'm not telling you to repel yourselves from being together around me... I just need time to come to grips with it."

"Come to grips with what? If you said you understand, I'm afraid I can't see your feelings about holding off your acceptance." Said Kurama trying to make some sense of why she understood but couldn't accept it.

"Shuichi, I want you to know that I'm behind you. But when a mother has children, with those children come hopes and dreams," He knew what she meant now. "All those thoughts of the perfect girl, and weddings, grandchildren… having a same sex relationship just changes that a bit."

"I see." Kurama murmured.

"Oh Shuichi, you'll always make my dreams come true no matter what you choose to do." She pulled him into a hug. "I know you're gonna be happy together."

A smile spread across Kurama's face and he hugged her back. "Brings a tear to your eyes doesn't it?" Hatanaka said suddenly.

Shiori and Kurama turned their heads seeing Hatanaka and Hiei at the door. "I thought I heard the scurrying of feet."

"Can I finish my dessert now?" The young boy asked walking into the kitchen.

"I think it's already melted but I'll get you some more."

"Alright!" Hatanaka cheered.

Kurama got up and walked over to Hiei. "Well?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, just like I knew it would be." Hiei scoffed a smile. Kurama leaned down and kissed him.

"None of that you two, you've got dishes to wash." Shiori said.

Kurama moved away with a guilty smile and replied. "Right away mother."

"Hn, I don't do dishes." Hiei stated turning to leave but Ms. Minamino placed her hands on his shoulders. "Uh uh uh Hiei, if you're going to be a part of this family then you're going to have to get used to doing dishes."

A small smile showed on the corner of Hiei's mouth as he said. "Than maybe I should say goodbye to your son now."

"Don't even think about it." Said Kurama, not believing the scene that was playing out. 'Maybe telling her wasn't so bad after all. I hope things are going alright with Yusuke and Kuwabara.'

...

Back at the Urameshi house. Atsuko has her mouth covered and her eyes closed and she's lightly shaking.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. "I'm the one who should be crying, now that my own mother is gonna kick me out for being gay." He heard the sound of laughter slip through her hand, "What?" before she flat out burst into laughter. "Now you're laughing at me, some mother!"

Atsuko waved a hand laughing harder before she could calm herself. "Oh Yusuke, you're such a drama queen."

Narrowing his eyes he asked. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I already knew about you and Kuwabara, what with all that time you two were spending together, when you used to be sworn rivals. Something was bound to happen sooner or later."

Their jaws dropped to the floor and Yusuke fell back out of his seat. "All this time you knew and weren't gonna say anything?!"

With a sly smile Atsuko shrugged saying. "What would be the point, I knew you planned on telling me sooner or later. That _is_ why you two were acting so funny this week right?"

This time Kuwabara started laughing. "Nothing gets by you huh ma'am."

"Not really!" She laughed harder. "Aaaww you should have seen you two the other night, sleeping like little babies."

"You saw us!?" Yusuke panicked.

"Well it's not like I looked through the window or anything, I just saw you sleeping together."

Slumping forwards in exhaustion. "This is all too much." The spirit detective mumbled. "But hey! What was with all that gay bashing stuff?"

Standing, Atsuko stretched then picked up her dishes. "What fun would it have been for me." Placing them in the sink. "I loved watching you sweat, and who knows... you could have backed down if I didn't force it out of you."

"Got me there." He muttered.

"Mua," She gave him an audible kiss on the cheek. "I'm happy for you son, always use protection though."

Gasping Yusuke pushed himself out of the hug. "Mooom! Don't be so gross."

Parting herself with him she then hugged Kuwabara. "Make my son a better man, okay? I've given up all hope."

"I heard that." Snapped Yusuke, crossing his arms.

"Goodnight you two." Atsuko waved and walked out of the kitchen leaving them alone.

"Heh heh, you're mom's the best Urameshi." Kuwabara mentioned.

"Yeah for a snoop, I can't believe she knew the whole time!"

Kuwabara smacked him in the shoulder saying. "What difference does it make, as long as she's fine with us being together."

"Yeeeah I guess you're right." Yusuke stood up and Kuwabara did the same.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Said Kuwabara picking up their plates putting them away.

"Ha, since when?" Mocked the spirit detective hearing the TV volume go up and sounds of his mother's favorite show following.

"Since a few months ago when I said you and me should sleep together and you said it was a bad idea," After placing the dishes into the sink, "and now this." He went on. "I told you she wouldn't care."

They walked idly to the door and Kuwabara opened it turning around giving Yusuke a quick kiss. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're leaving?" He asked, just noticing they were at the door.

"Sure, we do have school tomorrow." Kuwabara replied.

"I thought we were gonna celebrate our new found acceptance." The spirit detective said receiving a slight laugh.

"Maybe on the weekend, I'll see ya later Urameshi." Kuwabara turned on his heals and started away to the elevator.

"Yeah bye." Yusuke watched him walk to the elevator before looking up at the sky then he called to him. "You better hurry up though, it looks like rain." Kuwabara waved over his head knowing what he was trying to do. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He turned and went back into the house.

Sighing and slumping over, he said to himself. "I'm beat."

Yusuke walked into his room stripping as he went then he tugged on his pajamas and climbed into the bed. 'So maybe Kuwabara is usually right. It doesn't mean I can't...' He yawned. 'hassle him about things until proven wrong.'

He closed his eyes snuggling in and listened to the rain start banging against his window mixed with his mothers laughter and the television.

The End

...

Hey gang it's Yusuke, and I know what your thinking, 'that was warm and fuzzy' well it's about to get a lot softer- oh sure we'll be the same wise cracking smart asses we always are- but I mean, we're gonna look at me and Kuwabara's relationship for all those who just think we're about sex or just can't see us together.

We're gonna show you how Kuwabara and me got together from preschool to... hopefully not as far back as diaper changes.

We're no Kurama and Hiei, not even close, but we do have something between us, *sigh* I hate this mushy talk, so you better catch it yourself on the next Yu Yu Hakusho, 'Be with you'


End file.
